Pet
by dat bocchan
Summary: this is a small AU where Alois is the butler(pet) and Claude is the master. Can contain kink, BDSM and abuse.
1. unknown

Chapter 1:

The cold hands were roaming over his exposed slender hips and a hot tongue was abusing his neck and ear. Shivers were sent down the small body and a muffled whimper left his lips. Everything was dark and the young boy couldn't see what this man was doing to him. Nor could he feel him due his hands were tied up to what he presumed was a bed post.

Soft caresses were planted over his chest and the slender fingers stopped to rub against his nipples. He gasped through the gag and arched his back as they were pinched and tugged in. Pain mixture with pleasure.

The fingers continued to tease the pink buds and soon his left one was let go of but was soon replaced by the hot wet tongue and it twirled around the nipple, making the young boy shudder and moan lowly.

The hands continued down his body and grouped his ass and lifted his right leg up a bit and the boy felt the older hover down over him and his length made contact with his thigh.

That was when he started to fight back a bit, he hated this part and just wanted to avoid the pain going through his veins as his insides ripped and made him bleed. Often he couldn't walk for days if the older weren't gentle with him.

Grunts were sounding from above him and a wet kiss was placed on his collar bone. The older sucked on it lightly at first and moved to rub against the younger's erected member.

Moaning.

The sucking became more tense and he felt his sharp teeth pierce the soft skin and he chocked a gasp out and small tears fell down his cheeks and onto the silky bed underneath him.

_Don't I have enough marks already?_

He thought for himself and trembled lightly as he pressed against his entrance. He knew what was to come so he prepared himself mentally and held his breath.

There it was, the pain and moans from the older man. Alois screamed but the painful cries was muffled from the gag and he arched his back up. He didn't breath properly as he slowly pushed further and further into his tight hole. He felt himself slowly ripping and he whimpered.

Soon he pulled out only so the head was inside and waited for some seconds before thrusting in with force and moved roughly inside him.

In some way he tried to wiggle away from it and whimpered as his hips were gripped harder and he was tugged back. A new flow of hot tears fell down his cheeks and he started to sob quietly.

The man didn't listen to his painful cries and moved roughly inside him.

He took a shaky breath and moaned lowly. It still hurt but it was starting to fade a bit. Muffled sounds came from the young boy and he felt the hands roaming over his waist again. His hands were warmer now and they were grouping and gripping his skin.

"I didn't mean to hurt you this late at night pet." He heard the velvet soft but firm voice purr into his ear.

Yes the young boy was this man's pet. Well at least considered as one. He didn't really have any freedom and he let the older do as he liked with him.

Warmth.

He gasped as he arched his back and with a muffled cry came onto his chest and moaned lowly. A hand caressed his cheek and he leaned into the touch as the thrusts got more powerful and hard as in the beginning.

But the young pet was to lost in his orgasm to feel anything but pleasure and he moaned more. Saliva was dripping down the corners of his mouth and dribbled down his jaw line. He shivered as his prostate was hit and he moaned again.

He knew it would last long now, that this soon would be over. The familiar feeling of the thrust getting slower but brining more force at every move. His master was getting close.

A low grunt came from above and soon he felt the ball gag was removed and he took a deep breath through his mouth and panted softly. The sounds of his whimpers and moans were not muffled anymore.

He didn't get to breath for so long before a pair of soft lips pressed against his. The kiss was wet and sloppy.

With a last thrust the older man filled the younger to the brim and some cum dribbled out his tight hole still filled up with the others member. He soon pulled out and panted against his neck, collecting himself.

Shivers went down his spine as the sticky and odd feeling of being filled up with the white seed after a rather long time.

The rope around his wrists were tied up and he rubbed them, feeling a bit sore in his ass and his arms. He let the older remove the blind fold.

Light.

His sky blue eyes fluttered open and he looked at the naked chest in front of him. Sighing softly he wiped his mouth.

"It was a long time ago, Alois. You've gotten tight again." The raven haired man said with a chuckle and raised himself from the younger boy. He took a night shirt, a plain white button up shirt and some boxers.

Alois, Alois Trancy, this was the blonde young boys name. It was an odd name but after all it was made up by the blue eyed youth.

Alois glanced up at his master. He felt dirty and wanted a bath. But if he asked maybe he would get punished.

"Master, can I take a bath?" He asked and curled up in a ball, looking into the golden eyes that felt like they stared into his soul.

"Yes you may. But do not use my bathroom, use the butler's." He said coldly and ran a hand through his black hair.

"Of course, I would never be in your bathroom" The small boy mumbled and pulled his knees up to his chest to hide his bruised body. He looked around and saw his nightgown. He crawled of the bed and got down on the floor, feeling it's cold and solid floor under his feet. He bed down and took it up. It was ripped and all the buttons were gone.

It was in the middle of the night so no one else of the servants were awake, or so did he thought. He knew they could hear his cries when he was punished but hoped he didn't meet them on his way to the butlers bathroom.

He pulled it over his shoulders and walked to the door. "Good night master." He said softly, but his voice was a bit raspy from screaming.

It was cold in the corridor and it was dark, after all it was winter now. He took one of the candles from the wall and carefully put his hand in front of it so the flame wouldn't go out as he walked. The shadows were dancing upon the wall as he walked past the different objects.

Stearic was dripping down on his hand and burned it slightly as he walked down to the bathroom and found it. He opened the door as quietly as he could and locked it behind him.

A small sigh escaped his lips and he lit the candles in the small room. There was a toilet, sink, a bath tub that looked rather dirty and a cabinet. He opened it and took a towel out, placing it on the floor before turning the water on.

He let the broken shirt fall down his shoulders and pool around his feet on the floor. There was a mirror hanging on the wall, he looked at himself.

_Disgusting._

In the dim light his bruises was more visible and you could see the contours of every imperfection. His ribs were jogged out from his skin and so was his hip bones. His collar bones were also to visible. He turned his body around and looked at his back. There was scars over it and dark blue prints on his waist. What was most frightening was that his spine was jogging out as well.

_Ugly._

_Unwanted._

_Trash._

The thoughts that filled the youth's head wasn't pleasant for a fourteen year old to think. But they fitted him, they described him.

Alois snapped his eyes away from the hideous body in the reflection and turned the water off. He stepped in and let the warm water surround his small body, letting it reach every place, letting it heal him.

Those ice blue eyes closed and his head disappeared underneath the water for some seconds. He reached for the wash cloth and scrubbed some soap on it before rubbing his arms.

When doing so, the small white lines on his wrists started to get more visible due his skin flushed while rubbing it.

Those were both from his doing and the doing of is master.

After he was done he emptied the tub and fast wiped himself dry before running to his room, closing it behind him and took out a new nightgown.

It felt good to have clothes on again after all this, to cover up what he called his body.

His room was the biggest of the servants rooms. After all he was the favorite and pet. His bed was soft and he would spend most of his time there if he didn't have work to do.

His small hands traveled over it and he folded the corner before crawling in and then pulling it back over his body. His window didn't have curtains so he could see the moon and stars that was setting on the sky. He leaned back and cuddled into his pillow. It was warm and soft but not as comfortable as Claude's bed. Those nights when he was in a good mood and let him sleep curled up in his strong arms were his favorites. The feeling of being held until morning.

The youth pulled the blanket over his shoulders and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. It was hard, his whole body seemed to hurt.

.

.

.

In the morning he was awaken by his clock and the late November sun shining through the window and down next to his bed.

His arm reached out to turn it off and then went to rub his tired eyes as he yawned. He was used to go up at six thirty in the morning, but after late nights as yesterday, it was harder and he wanted to go back to sleep. That was also one of his favorite things when sleeping in his masters bed, he let him sleep until he awoke, then treating him with a bath and breakfast, and if the morning had passed, lunch.

But he couldn't lay in his bed all morning, he had to get dressed, then walk to the kitchen to eat his breakfast before going to his master's bedroom with his.

He brought his small body up from the bed and limped over to the closet. His back and bum was hurting from yesterday but he didn't have time to take a warm bath.

Opening the doors to his small closet he sighed as he started to take out the things he needed for his outfit. It contained a white button up shirt, long black slacks that were hugging his legs perfectly, a dark grey waist coat that was a bit too big for him, a black tail coat and socks. Of course he had small black heeled shoes as well. Actually servants were not supposed to have heels but Claude wanted Alois to reach a bit higher than he did in flat dress shoes. After all he was only 164 centimeters while the other servants were at least over 175.

After getting all his clothes on he closed the closet and straightened his outfit out a bit in front of the mirror before walking out his room and towards the kitchen. The hallway was lighter than in the middle of the night and the shadows were not frightening and dark, they were small and soft.

Alois entered the kitchen and got eye contact with the chef, he gave him a polite nod and the blonde did the same before he stepped up to the table and sat down in his usual chair, closest the door.

Two of the maids were here too, but the boy was ignored by them. He didn't care, he didn't want to talk to them either way.

"Oi Trancy!" Came a soft but high voice and a small hit on his back that made his body tense up. He recognized that voice from anywhere, the gardener, his name was Hans. The boy was the only one who he had have a real conversation with. He had dark brown hair long enough to put up in a small ponytail but is bangs were still falling over his eyes and sides of his face. He had freckles and olive skin. He had big green eyes and wore his usual clothes when he was inside.

"Good morning Hans." I breathed out and forced a smile on my lips. He flumped down on a chair next to me and sighed, looking at me. I always got nervous when people stared at me like that, he could be staring at the hickey on my neck, but my collar and tie covered it so that couldn't be it. He leaned closer whish made me lean away in reflex.

"You're pale…" Hans mumbled with furrowed brows and I let out a sigh, pushing him away from me a bit. "I am always pale, I can't get tan and it's the middle of November." I said and smiled at the chef as he handed me my breakfast. "Than usual I mean of course."

I ignored the comment and ate, I had to hurry a bit if I wanted to wake up my master at eight. "Are you sick?" I shook my head and drank from my cup that was filled with hot tea. "I'm not sick. I just didn't get enough sleep I guess." He frowned and looked away from me. I continued my eating.

"But really, Alois. If you are sick, just tell Faustus. He'll let you have some days off until you are alright again." Alois finished his tea and looked at the older male. "I am not sick." Actually he didn't know, he could be. But he knew what waited him after he got some days off.

_Punishment from Claude._

He glanced at the watch, seven forty-six. "I have to go now Hans, I'll see you at dinner I hope." He stood up and pushed the chair in after himself and stretched his arms, then straightening out his clothes.

He got the tray that was filled with the delicious breakfast too his master. The way to his room was straight down the corridor. Before entering he knocked on the door lightly. "Good morning master, I am here with your breakfast." He said softly and walked in. The room was dark and he could see Claude laying still in his bed.

He pushed the tray in a bit more and then walked to open the curtains that kept the room away from the morning sun. When he turned to the bed again, his master was turned with his back towards him.

Slowly walking up to him, he reached out for his shoulder and shook him lightly. "Master, it's time to wake up." He said again and pulled his hand away and waited for some seconds. A thing he didn't know was that Claude was awake, he just didn't move or spoke to him. He had something else in mind.

"Master please wake up…" He breathed and walked over to the closet instead and took his masters clothes out for the day. It was a simple but beautiful outfit. When he turned back to the bed Claude was standing at the window and looked out at the fine day.

Alois jumped, he didn't expect him to be there and got scared. With small shaky steps he walked back to the bed and put the clothes on his bed. "Good morning master." He said for the third time.

"Good morning Alois." The ink haired man said back and moved away from the window and over to the bed where his clothes were. Slowly the older man started to take of his night gown and handed it to the blonde who folded it and placed it back into the closet.

"Today you have to go through some letters and invitations. And at four after lunch you'll have a meeting with lord Phantomhive." He said and helped him to fix his tie and shoes. "Vincent Phantomhive?" The blonde haired male nodded and stood back up, handing his master his cup of tea.

The morning was quiet and calm, he had left the dishes in the kitchen before heading up to his office where Claude were answering letters at the moment. He was standing behind his chair and looked at how he wrote. "There will be a ball tomorrow." The stoic voice came from his master. "The queen is hosting it so we'll have to be there, why didn't I get informed of this earlier?"

Alois opened his mouth but didn't make any sounds at first. He tried again. "This is the mail we got today, I would have informed you earlier if I had known. Master I promise this came toda-"

"Alois, it's okay. I believe you." He said and put the sheet of paper to the side. The blonde let out a small sigh and closed his eyes. When opening them again, Claude was standing in front of him. Alois shrieked a bit and took a step back, hitting his back on the wall. He trembled lightly as he looked up at the taller figure.

When standing next to him like this you could see the length difference. Claude Faustus was 191, almost thirty centimeters more than himself.

A hand hit the wall next to his head and the male leaned down. "Why are you scared?" He purred into his ear whish made the younger shudder. "C-could you please…do your work master, it has to be done…before," He swallowed. "lunch. Or the schedule won't work o-out…"

A small chuckle came from the dark haired man. Alois shuddered and took a step to his left to escape this position only to be stopped by another hand next to his head, he was trapped.

Claude pulled away and looked at the shaking boy underneath him. "About the ball, Alois." He begun and then kneeled down to his length. "I want you to attend it as well." The blonde just stared at him. "The invitation from the queen tells you to bring company. And I do not like looking for a girl to go with at this time before the ball. So you'll have to take that place."

_Smirk._

Alois only nodded, it was not like he had a choice anyway. "Of course. But master, I am not a girl. Isn't it inappropriate to go with a male?" He asked and meet his golden eyes.

More chuckling. "Who said you would be dressed as a male. You know you have the body of a female if you discount your chest." He murmured into his ear. "And it wouldn't be the first time you dress as a lady I presume. Hm?"

Alois shook his head. "No." This was humiliating, but he had too. And it wasn't his first time.

Claude liked theater and role play, so it was not a surprise that he had dressed the young boy up as a girt several times as foreplay, but also at some gatherings.

After a while his master spoke again. "Come to my room tonight. At ten." With that he pulled away and walked back to his chair and sat down.

Alois blinked and took a step away from the wall. "Of course."

"Don't be as much as a second late."

"Of course…."

.

.

.

It was around seven and Claude was in the parlor with Vincent Phantomhive, what they talked about he didn't know.

He was counting down every hour, minute and second that was left until he would have to be in his masters room. It was hard to relax when you didn't know what was coming.

While his master talked he had some free time and decided to spend it in his room and relaxing until he was called back to work. The black feather on his bed side table caught his attention and he took it between his fingers and turned it around, scanning over it.

He watched as the black shone in green as it hit the sun. It was perfectly angled and a bit fluffy in the end of it. This was his birthday present from Claude. He loved it a lot but he knew there had to be a meaning behind it. Some kind of joke or hidden message.

He closed his eyes and let the feather run it's tip over his cheek. A small shiver went down his spine and he opened his eyes again. When he looked at the watch he almost thought he was crazy. Had he fallen asleep? He hurried up and ran through the corridor towards his masters room. Up the stairs and then stopping in front of the big wooden doors.

With a shaky hand he reached to the door, bringing it to knock. "Come in." Came a voice from inside the room and the blonde did as he was told, closing and locking it after him.

Claude smiled softly at the young boy, he was laying on his bed. Naked. Alois gulped and stood still. "You are late little one." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Alois looked at the watch, three minutes. He looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"I told you too be here ten, not ten three." He mused and tilted his head. "Come here and remove your clothes." He ordered, his voice sounding more firm.

On his way over to the bed Alois kept his eyes on the floor. He stopped in front of the bed and started to remove his jacket, laying it on the floor, after he did the same too his waist coat and let it drop to where his jacket was.

Claude watched him closely with a smile. Soon he was only in underwear, shakily he removed them as well and bit his lip as he looked to the side.

"Lay down." His master purred and pulled up the covers, exposing more of his toned chest. Alois hesitantly laid down, keeping a bit distends. He was scared of what would happen now, he had a idea, but he didn't want it to happen.

A hand ran through his hair and pulled it away from his eyes, the sound of a inhale med him look up at his master who smelled his hair. "Why do you always smell so good?" He asked and pulled their chests together.

Alois kept quiet and leaned into his chest, closing his eyes. Honestly he was still tired. After a minute his master spoke again. "I called you here because I felt lonely last night." He said honestly and made Alois look up on him. "I wanted to call you back but presumed you were asleep."

Hope and happiness build up within him as he said so, that he wanted him to just lay down and sleep next to him. Not having to do things…

"Thank you master." He said softly and leaned into him. He was pulled up a bit into a kiss. "But you were late after all…I should punish you." He said with a sly smirk and tilted his head. He brought a hand down to his ass and grouped it roughly.

The young boy whimpered softly and shivered, moving his body closer to Claude's in a attempt to get away from his grip. His hand moved down a bit and teasingly pushed his finger against his hole. "Hmm…" He purred softly into his ear and looked down at the slightly panting boy as he inserted one finger.

Alois gasped and bit his lip. "P-please…" He said in a hushed tone. "Please what little pet?" The black haired man asked teasingly and added a second finger. "s-stop…"

Claude raised a eyebrow at his request and pushed his fingers in deeper. "What was that? You want me to stop?" He asked and scissored his fingers, hearing the soft moans from his servant.

Alois nodded and lifted his body up too get his fingers out. "But you are my servant, and the one who came late. And this is not as much off a punishment, more like a reward." He whispered and licked over his ear, pushing the fingers further in.

The younger knew he could do it worse. But he didn't want any of this.

"P-please stop…" He almost sobbed out. Claude only smiled and pulled his fingers out and licked them. Alois shuddered and curled up, hoping it was done.

After some minutes he had calmed down and thought he wouldn't do anything. But when Claude got up from bed and walked up to his closet and tool _the box_ out he knew it wasn't over. He shuddered and made himself appear smaller under the blankets.

He heard the sound of a whip snap down on the bed next to him. "On your knees Alois." He said softly but firm.

The blonde did as he was told and let the blanket fall down over his ass and down on the bed. His head was hanging down and his frame was shaking slightly. He was preparing himself for what would come and squeezed his eyes shut.

The bed flumped down a bit as Claude got on it and he felt how a hand caressed his back and ass. "You could have avoided this. But you are hard to tame I guess." He muttered and gave his soft ass a playful slap.

Everything went quiet as the whip was brought down over his back. Alois gasped and arched his back up in pain, shivering all over. Soon he felt another and he couldn't hold back his cries as it got harder by every time.

Alois fell to the bed, his arms giving in under him. His face hit the pillows and he trembled in pain and sobbed into the pillows.

The sound of something hit the floor and Claude getting of the bed made him look up a bit. A ritching sound filled his ears and he looked at his master who was ripping his white button up in pieces. Soon he was back on the bed and wiped away access blood from the whip wounds.

Alois whimpered softly and more tears fell down his stained cheeks. Everything was hurting and his wounds burned like hell.

His master tossed the shirt to the side and laid down, pulling the younger to his body, leaning down to his ear. "Have you learned yet? That you shouldn't ask for me to stop." He almost growled into his ear.

The youth had his back against Claude's chest. He gave a hasty nod and let out a raspy "Yes.."

One thing they both knew was that someone would have heard them, Alois wasn't so quiet and it was still not after twelve. It scared Alois at the thought of being questioned like that, not knowing if to lie or tell the truth.

Claude smirked and kissed his neck. "Good. You may stay here until morning. I'll wake you up if I need you." He said in monotone and leaned his head against the soft, fluffy pillows.

Alois was still sobbing but kept it quiet, not wanting to disturb his master who was trying to get his sleep. His small figure was trembling in the older man's arms and he was curled up in a ball not wanting to take much place.

A quiet sigh came from the black haired male and a hand caressed his hair. "Alois I just want to teach you what's right and wrong. And pain is the best way." He said in a hushed tone into his ear whish made Alois shudder and crawl away a bit from Claude.

"Come on. Don't you want to cuddle? I thought that was your point and reason I punished you." He said and pulled the smaller back to his chest and held him firmly.

Alois was still silently sobbing as he turned around in the man's grasp and cuddled into his warmth. The older caressed his hair and smirked. "Good boy." He mumbled lowly and ran his hand down his sore back whish made the boy hiss in pain and arch into him.

It was burning as his master continued to move his hand over his back but soon his back started to go numb and he started to relax a bit. The pain actually making him tired.

After a good forty minutes Alois had fallen asleep in his masters arms. "I do wonder, Alois." He spoke to the sleeping boy. "How you stand with me and not run away." He whispered and moved his hand up to his soft blonde hair.

It was true, Alois had never tried to run away from him, not once. It surprised him a bit, thinking the young boy didn't want to live with him. But of course, Alois didn't have family or friends outside this mansion. But he wanted the youth to try, so he could punish him. He loved punish his little pet.

He knew he wasn't treating Alois good, but he belonged to him.

Alois was his.


	2. bad night

**A/N:**

_**Hello, thank you for reading my story. I just thought the world lacked of CluAlois kink fics, like srsly? Is it that hard to find a fanfiction with them at all? So here ya go.  
And for **__**Stirling Phoenix**__**: Thank you it means a lot for me to read that you like it! And I hope you won't kill me if I end up killing someone in it *waves***_

_**Now here you go, chapter 2 of pet.**_

_I was turning back and forth, looking around for him. Where in the world had he went?_

"_Luka!" I cried out again and got a little worried of my younger brother, he always used to come to me when I called for him._

_Fire._

_Burning…_

_I was walking through my burned down village and looked at the dead bodies that was piled up in every direction I looked. I didn't feel sorry for them or disgusted, not a slightest, nothing… I only gave them a small glance and made sure it wasn't my precious brother._

"_Luka.."_

_I said again, a bit lower as I saw a tall dark figure standing in the fire. I recognized it, but it couldn't be Luka, he was way too tall and muscular. I stopped and looked at it as the fire started to fade and soon died out, showing me the face of the mysterious figure._

"_C…de." I chocked out and stumbled forward and closer to him. "Cl…u." What was wrong with me? I couldn't seem to say his name properly, why, I didn't know. I reached him and gripped the soft fabric of his black jacket he usually wore. "C-cl..du, Luka. Have you seen Luka?" I almost yelled in his face and clinched my fists. _

_No answer._

_Nothing._

_I lowered my head and my eyes caught the sight of something red. I looked at his gloves that were stained in blood. I brought my hands down to take his wrist in my hands. "Clau-de, what have you done?" I asked and furrowed his brows, wondering what the demon had been up to. _

_Why wouldn't he speak with me? Why didn't he answer? "Claude!" He disappeared from my grip and I looked around, he had vanished._

_I saw a small figure laying on the ground not too far away from me and my eyes widened. "Luka!" I cried and tried to take a step closer to the bloody body that was resting on the filth. "Luka Please!" I yelled, again trying to walk but something held me back. I gasped as I felt a hand grip my neck and forced my face down on the ground, but it never hit something hard, only plush sheets. _

_I gasped. Suddenly, I was in a badly lit room and propped myself on my elbows and looked around. I felt hands on my back, it was gently and I fluttered my eyes shut. I relaxed and laid back down on the bed. _

_I felt something digging into my back and I cried out again of agony. It felt like my body was torn into pieces._

_Pain._

_Burning pain._

_Agony._

"_Luka please wake up!" I cried out and I felt something breaking the bones in my body. "Help!" Anyone help!" Tears were running down my cheeks._

"_is.."_

"_Alo-s."_

"_Alois!"_

I snapped my eyes open and shot up from the bed, sitting up, screaming. I grabbed my head and panted, ignoring the pain that came from my back, the whip scars.

"Alois…what happened." I felt the familiar hands pulling me down to his chest. My eyes were wide open and my heart was speeding, his breaths coming out in short gasps and clenching my fists. I didn't want to talk, I couldn't. My vocal cords felt like they were tangled together and my lungs shrunk into nothing.

After I had collected my breathing a bit and my thoughts from the nightmare I started to tremble and sob loudly into my masters chest. It was normal for him to have nightmares about his past and the tragedies that had happened him.

Why had they happened him?

"Don't cry little one." The low voice of Claude came into his ear as his hand caressed his back softly to south him.

He was used to much worse punishment so that couldn't be it.

Claude's P.O.V

I was holding my pet tight in my arms and tried to calm his constant sobbing by soft touches and sweet words, but nothing seemed to work.

What in the world had the youth dreamed about? He had been tossing and turning for a while before he stopped only to starting to scream some seconds later. Of course he had been awake the whole time and observed him as he slept, and he knew his normal sleeping routines without getting disturbed and could tell when he was about to break out, sometimes he wasn't so sure though.

Once again I looked down on him. "Alois." I whispered softly into his ear, noticing how he calmed down a bit at the sound of my voice whispering, I smirked. "..Alois." I said again and pulled him closer, feeling his body tense as my hand ran over his sore back.

_Right…_

I stopped and only embraced my little pet. "Alois, relax. It's not real. It was just a dream, it never happened." I continued to whisper sweet nothings into his ear and felt as his body relaxed and the sound of his loud crying disappeared as well to get replaced by soft breaths.

This was normal for him. And for me, I wasn't surprised at all. It could be possible I had triggered something inside him.

But as a sorry, no, a _duty. _I comforted him and held him tight as these things happened. I was probably the reason for them so the last thing I could do was to do this. And after all, Alois was a mere child. This was a lot for a child to go through, he knew it was. To serve a sadistic, hungry and cruel demon was abrasive. He felt sorry for the boy.

_Wait what? I feel, sorry for him? Am I getting soft? No. I won't let him make me squeamish._

Claude huffed lightly, to soft for the other male to head. He was a demon and a master, this was even going a bit too far for both positions to go. For a master too have intercourse and punishing a servant like this. Was it may be inappropriate when it was a male and in a young age as well? Why humans didn't allow love between the same sex confused him. Was it that of a big deal? It was only for pleasure and to explore. If you never did, where would this world go.

Well, Claude would see it, but not his Alois. It was sad somehow, it was something inside him that wanted to show the young boy how the world evaluated from filth into glory. He had seen it a numbers of times, but if he had to say it, this was his favorite century this far. The dresses the women were wearing and the beautiful outfits the men of high status always wore. Also himself.

He had been here for a while and loved to see how people changed from every year. Watching the wars. Claude himself had fought in some of them, just for some easy entertainment, after all, he couldn't be killed.

He was interrupted by Alois snuggling into him more and a small smile played on his lips as he watched him fall asleep again.

How easy it was for the boy to calm down and go back to sleep as nothing had happened.

_Funny indeed._

I watched as he clung to me like a lifeline. Humans were pathetic, dull creatures. What exactly was their meaning of excising. As food for predators like myself? Or just made to destroy a world they had created on their own. Claude could see it, how it slowly fell apart, how they destroyed something that once were oh so beautiful.

_But Alois._

What if my little pet hadn't made it back then, if he wasn't born at all. I wouldn't be in this situation now. I would live a dull life as a master of useless servants, maybe find someone who was like Alois.

But he was one of a kind.

There was only one Alois Trancy.

Soon it was morning again and I had to wake him up, but I felt kind today, he could rest for once, not have to do anything, not even lay down on my bed and letting me ravish his small frame.

.

.

.

I glanced over at the sleeping figure in my bed. I had let him sleep until two now and I had already eaten my lunch and fixed some work, but I still had piles of letters to go through.

Quietly making my way to the bed I leaned down and placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly. "Alois. Alois it's time to wake up now." I said in a velvet voice. He stirred and those ice blue eyes fluttered open and I smiled at him. "It's past two, you can't sleep more now."

I sat down on the bed next to him and watched as he turned to me, making a face and hissed lightly. I just looked at him as I remembered the queens party we were attending tonight. I cursed under my breath and sighed. It looked like my little pet couldn't get much rest.

"I almost forgot, we are going to attend the queens party tonight little one, we have to find something for you to wear. And I need to clean your wounds." The boy couldn't clean wounds on his back on his own so I had to help.

I could see the pained expression in his face as he sat up and hugged his legs. "Then shouldn't we get started? We can't be late." The blonde mumbled and I just took one of my dress shirts and put it on him before taking him in my arms and stood up. "Yes indeed, but we don't need to rush."

My servants had asked me for where Alois was due I hadn't said he was sick or had a little day of, but my gardener, Hans. He had been following me like a dog this morning asking me if he was okay instead of doing his work. I hated him a lot, not even knowing why I didn't fire him and got a new one as fast as I could. He was useless.

When existing my room I hoped I wouldn't run into the little pest. I walked down the corridor to where Alois' bathroom was, he had gotten one for himself due I didn't want him to be close to the other servants like that. Using the same bath as them. Disgusting.

The youth were curled up in my arms and had his arms around my neck firmly and I caressed his back lightly as we walked, hearing the small whimpers he made from the slightly stinging pain. He had to live with it, it would get worse.

I made it there without running into anyone so I let out a sigh of relive and opened the door, setting Alois down so I could prepare his bath.

"You could have woken me up earlier, I have missed nearly everything I was supposed to do today." I looked at him and poured some soap into the hot water. "No, that nightmare seemed to be one of the worst in a while, you needed the rest." I told him and looked back, seeing that he already had undressed and was on his way down in the tub.

I rolled my sleeves up to over my elbows and took a wash cloth, dipping it in the hot water then firmly pressing it against his back and started to scrub. The young boy was whimpering and almost screaming at some points. I ignored it and continued to drag the cloth over his back to get the dried blood away.

"Sometimes I wonder who is the servant here." I mumbled lowly, but Alois ears caught up the sound and curled up a bit more. His whimpers and cries had stopped a while ago due he had gotten used to the pain, or his back had gone numb. "I'm sorry I can do it." He said quiet, his voice slightly swaying. You could tell he was scared of getting punished again.

"No, it's hard to clean wounds that are on your back like this. You'll just get a bit of them clean while the rest don't get the treatment they need." He said almost coldly and finished his vagarious scrubbing.

He looked over Alois' back that was red and he slowly stood up, getting out and reached for a towel to dry himself, I just watched him. How his slender wrists were moving as he dried his hair.

His body was perfect, to be a human, his figure was close to the one of a demons human form. I adored it, one reason why I was obsessed with it. He was my sin, my toy, my pleasure.

But he was after all only human, his body and mind was easily torn and hurt. I had to take it easy with him rather often if I didn't, I couldn't have fun more than once a week. And as a demon I needed pleasure from another being. I was to used to it to stop now.

_So sad_.

But I could whine over it later, now we needed to get him food and prepare a dress for tonight. Alois took my dress shirt on to cover up while we made our way to his room so he could put on something for now and I could look through the dresses we already had.

Though when we entered the room, Hans were sitting on his bed and I watched as his head shot up at the sound of the door opening. "Ciel-" He was probably surprised to see me opening the door and Ciel behind me, wearing my clothes.

"Hello master, I'd like to talk to Ciel for a bit." I narrowed my eyes at him. "You cannot, you need to be shoveling the front so we can leave with the carriage tonight." I said and walked in, Alois following me a bit shyly.

"Why not, I mean, shouldn't he be the one to decide that?" Why was he such a bother? I rubbed my temples and sighed. "Just leave the room, Alois is going to change clothes and I suppose he don't want you to be in here then." I said sharply, my back turned to him as I took out some pants and a button up shirt for him. "But he is okay with you seeing him naked, pervert?" My shoulders tensed and I could head the soft padding of Alois' feet coming over to me and took the clothes and set them on the bed.

"I have dressed and washed him a number of times. Ever since I took him to my mansion. I've seen him before." I turned around to face him. "That doesn't mean he likes it." I was close to snap his neck now.

"Just leave Hans." Alois timid and raspy voice said and I looked over at him and softened slightly as I watched him stand up and leave the room, he shot me a glare as he closed the door and I straightened my jacket.

"Stupid servant…" I muttered and turned around to the closet again to look for a dress. I could hear my pet scrambling softly as he got changed into his clothes and then walked up to me. I had chosen two dresses that I found fitting to my outfit I would wear. I put them on the bed and patted Alois' head. "Chose one."

He nodded and walked up to turn and look at them more closely. The first dress had a small drag in the back and it was beautifully white and frilly, the whole dress were almost, leaving the waist and up smooth. It had long sleeves that was getting a bit flared in the ends. It was showing of his neck and collar bones and a bit down to where his breasts should be. The details were light blue and some were a slightly darker blue. Alois had worn it once at a small tea party at another nobleman's house.

The second dress had no frills and was short sleeved. The bands went straight over his shoulders and a transparent pink fabric was hanging over them softly. It was opening in the front and then the back to show off the white and in the back there was a white bow, softly hanging over the bump that made his but look a bit bigger. With it was a pair of white silk gloves with small pink bows on the top of them.

I could see how Alois smiled at the pink one and pointed at it. "The pink one." He said and turned to me with a smile. I remember the first time we went out to look for dresses for him and he seemed like bewitched by this one. We were going to a dinner that Vincent Phantomhive and his wife had. A celebration over that Rachel was pregnant, now she was in her seventh month and I already knew it would be a boy.

Alois put the light blue dress back in and then took out the accessories and the wig he usually wore with his dresses. You could say that I spoiled him quite a bit. But only the best for my pet, and this was how I kept him by my side without having him running away from my grasp. If he did, I would go crazy.

"Good choice little one, now go and get something to eat." The blond hair flowed softly as he nodded and then walked out his room and down the stairs to the kitchen. I myself walked back to my room and though of my troublesome servant Hans. He needed to either get more disciplined or leave this mansion and never come back. I couldn't have him running around and doing nothing.

I sighed loudly and locked my door after me and removed my glasses as I run a hand through my hair and put the square spectacles down on my bed. I took my outfit out and put it on the bed. It contained a white plain button up shirt and a dark read waist coat and same coloured suit with black folds, buttons and details. The rest was in black, his shoes, pants, gloves and bonnet. Simple, but beautiful.

I wouldn't use my glasses at today's gathering, I didn't even needed them, I don't know why I did, for fun?

Alois' P.O.V

I walked down to the kitchen as I was told and in there was Hans, half asleep with his head on the table. I sighed and walked over to get some bread and jam so I could get something in my stomach before leaving for the night.

I calmly started to spread the orange jam over the two pieces of bread and took a glass of water with me to the table. When I pulled the chair out I noticed that Hans looked up on me, I looked back and sat down, starting to munch on the bread.

"What did he do to you?" Was his first words and looked at me. I groaned and swallowed. "He helped me to clean my back for tonight, I'm going to that party with him remember?" I said and drank the water, beginning on my second. "I mean before that, I could hear you scream last night and when I came to check on you, you weren't in our room."

"I had a nightmare and Claude came to my room, tried to calm me down and then took me to his room to calm me down so I could sleep in his bed instead of alone." I said, I had already made up the cover up in my head before taking my bath this morning. "As if, Alois. You were punished again."

I finished everything and put the glass in the sink and just left, not in the mood to argue. Walking back up to my room I looked at the dress on the bed and the accessories. I opened the closet again and took out a underskirt, it was fluffy and was the last piece to finish my outfit for the night. I also was going to wear a corset in the same colours as the dress.

Sitting down on my bed I waited for the time to pass and Claude would come into my room and dress me. He had chosen a ring and a necklace for me to wear, as well as a small comb-accessory to put in his hair.

The ring was placed in a small red velvet box on his bed side table. While being on parties or such, my name was still Alois, but my last name was soon to be Faustus. In our little play, I was supposed to be his fiancé. Claude had told the ones who wondered why we weren't married yet that I was to young to get married right now and that I had asked for us to wait until I turned eighteen, but I wore the ring so no one would propose.

My thoughts had apparently taken longer than I thought because soon the door opened and I turned to it and waited for Claude to enter and I smiled at how he looked. "You look handsome like always Master." I whispered and he let out a chuckle at my words and patted my head.

"Let's get that corset on." He said and I handed him it and turned him my back so he could put it on. My hands took hold of the bed and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as he placed it around my already tiny waist.

After getting it on the underskirt was put on and laced around my waist to keep it in place and then it was time to put on the dress. I removed my pants and underwear that still were on and took the pink panties that Claude handed to me with a wicked grin playing on his lips as I slipped them on as well as some thigh high socks and put the small white shoes on with a bit of heel on them.

Claude was brushing out the waist long platinum blonde wig with a bit bang and put it on my head, fixing it in place and then started to style it with pins and the comb. I gave him the necklace and the ring that went over my white gloves.

_Done._

Claude's P.O.V

As I fixed the blonde wig I could see his soft and delicate neck, it was hard not to lean down and abuse the pale soft skin. I pulled away and walked around him, he did indeed look like a woman, or more like a girl.

"No wonder you can fool them, my little princess." I took his hand and kissed it softly then opened the door out of his room and led him down the stairs and down to the door where some of the servants waved us off and told Alois how beautiful he looked.

I could see Hans glaring at me as I escorted my pet out and down to the carriage with one of my maids named Christi. She sat down in the driver's seat and I helped Alois in before getting in myself and sat down next to him.

Alois looked so innocent. I didn't know how long I would be able to hold back before I needed to touch his skin. But I hoped I would make it until midnight when the most started to go home and take their goodbyes and thank you's.

My hand couldn't restrain itself and it slipped Alois' dress up and laid his hand softly on his thigh and massaged it slightly. I heard Alois moan lowly and felt how his body leaned against mine and I wrapped my other arm around his shoulders and held him close as my hand moved up and down his inner thigh.

"Master…" His sweet voice came out and I stopped. He would bream me if I kept going and he would moan my name again. I fixed his sock and then pulled the dress back down. "It's Claude now. And we can't do this now."

I heard Alois breath and he nodded. I didn't know if he liked it or not, but due his moans he must have liked it a bit.

.

.

.

When arriving at the party I helped Alois out and fixed his hair and dress a bit and then gave him a kiss on the cheek and lead him up to the big doors and knocked softly. Soon the door opened for us and I took Alois hand as we walked in and was welcomed by a butler and another servant gave us each a glass of wine. Good lord if Alois got drunk.

I thanked him and sipped from the glass. As a demon human food tasted like ashes too me but I ate it anyways to fit in, the only thing I felt the taste of really was alcohol. Alois looked at his glass for a while and I patted his head. "Drink." I said softly and he did so, sipping it lightly.

We started to chat with some others and at every new group of people we started a small conversation with had the words 'what a cute fiancé you have' in it and Alois blushed and thanked them timidly.

I had finished my glass of wine and had put it on a tray for the servants to take it to the dishes and Alois still sipped on his. It looked like he hadn't taken so much of it, probably scared. I smiled down at him and put a arm around his shoulders for a second and leaned down.

"Shouldn't you go around and talk by yourself? Anyone would like to talk to such a cute little princesses like you. " I cooed and stood up again. "I need to find Vincent if he is here. I'll find you again later." With that I left my pet behind and started to look for my target.

I had heard rumors from some men that they were targeting to kill the Phantomhive family. When he didn't know but after growing close to the family he wanted to tell Vincent what he heard so he at least had a clue and held an extra eye on the surrounding of his mansion. As I spotted Rachel not too far away from me chatting with a couple of other women I tapped her shoulder lightly and she turned to me with a smile.

"Ah, Claude! How nice to see you again." She said happily and I took her hand and kissed it softly while the other women seemed to whisper about something as they glanced at me. I ignored it. "Rachel it was a long time ago. Well, I was wondering where Vincent might be. I have something to tell him." Her soft smile was infectious and I smiled back as I released her hand.

"He should be over there talking too Gregory." She said and pointed to the left and I looked that direction and saw his grayish hair. I looked back at Rachel and smiled. "Thank you." You could see that she was in her seventh month now, she would give labor in exact forty seven days, how pleasant for them. I hoped that she would survive the birth, many women died while giving labor.

I made my way through the crowd and got to him. "Vincent." I said and he turned to me with a smile. "Claude Faustus, nice seeing you again. Is there something?" He asked and turned to me, sipping from his glass of wine. "Yes, I've heard rumors that some cult is planning on killing you." I said simply and his soft face tensed slightly. "What cult?"

"I do not really know, I've only heard but it's better to be prepared and to know a little than to not know at all." I said and he nodded. "I will keep my eyes and ears open and tell you if I know more. I think that was all."

"Thank you Claude, I'll make the security around the mansion a bit.." I nodded and patted his shoulder. "I hope it's just rumors." He nodded at me and I could see Alois making his way over here I smiled. "Ah Alois, did you talk to anyone?" I bend down and kissed him softly. He nodded, or should I say she.

I chuckled for myself and Vincent kissed his hand. "It was a long time ago Alois." He said and he smiled at him.

"Yes, nice meeting you again ." He greeted politely and bowed slightly whish made the man laugh. "Please dear Alois, I told you to call me Vincent. It's too formal. After all we are close aren't we?" Alois nodded and blushed softly. He really looked like a virgin girl in her rather young years. "I'm happy to see Rachel is healthy and happy as well." I said and pulled Alois a tad closer. "Ah yes, her sister is a doctor and she checks her up so often she can to make sure she and the child is healthy. I've also heard it's going to be a boy, we've already decided a name for him. Ciel."

I smiled and nodded. "What a beautiful name for a young boy. I can't wait to meet the young Ciel Phantomhive." I said with a small chuckle and I felt Alois tug in my sleeve. "What is it sweet heart?"

"Can I go and dance?" he asked and it was then I noticed they had started to play music. Honestly I didn't want anyone except myself to touch him like that. Dancing was rather intimate and someone could easily slid their hand a bit too far down. But eventually I nodded at him. "Go you." I said softly and watched him pad over to the dance floor and quickly got asked up for the first dance.

"She is young indeed, and beautiful. I'm happy for you Claude." Vincent said and smirked. "She is rather skinny too. Does she eat?" I gave him a small smile and a nod. "She eats when she is given food, but she don't seem to get effected by it I any way." I had been worried about this myself, Alois had gotten skinnier and skinnier for every month. If he was starving himself he wouldn't have a long future, not as long as I wanted him to have. "I hope she isn't having a disorder. Maybe I should make Angela take a look at her?" I wanted her to do that, but then she would know that Alois was a boy, and not a girl. Maybe I should just tell him? It's not like he didn't have some bizarre thought on his own.

I took his arm and moved him to the side and closer to the wall. "Vincent can I trust you in keeping a secret?" He chuckled and patted my shoulder. "I already know." My brows furrowed and I frowned. "What?"

"I already know Alois is a boy Claude." I looked at him in shock. "For how long? And when?" He removed his hand from my shoulder and I just sighed. "A while. You didn't think I would notice? But it's okay Claude, I won't tell anyone and play along in this game. And about Angela, is it okay if she knows? I know she can keep a secret." After some minutes I nodded and let go of his arm I noticed I hadn't let go off yet.

"Well, send a letter telling when she is coming over so I'll be free that day." He nodded and walked away as well as I. There had been three songs already and I tried to find Alois among the moving humans. I smiled when I saw her chatting with other girls that was in his age. I tapped her shoulder softly. "Do you want to dance little butterfly." I purred and he turned to me and nodded. I took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

I placed my hand on his waist and one held his hand softly, Alois hand was on my arm while the other was held. As the music began to play again, I softly moved him to the sides and in small circles. The music was soft and slow and I pulled him closer to my body. I had my head slightly tilted down to watch his beautiful face as he looked p at me. I smiled at him.

_I felt wired._

I spun him around and then pulled the youth back to my body and felt how his body softly followed my movements. "You're so soft." I whispered and he smiled at me, probably unsure about the meaning of my words . But the dance continued and we both seemed lost in it until the band stopped playing.

I led him of the floor again and noticed how his chest rose and fell softly, was he already that tired? "How are you?" I asked and patted his back in small soothing circles. Alois just smiled and wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling his face into my chest. "I'm fine." He said and I too wrapped my arms around the boy.

_I'm not myself today._

.

.

.

Midnight came and we took farewell before going out to our carriage. Alois was sleepy, you could tell. I picked him up bridal style and walked down the small path to where my maid waited. She opened the door for me and I nodded at her before stepping in and laying Alois down with his head in my lap.

I knocked on the roof and we started moving slowly. I gently removed the wig from Alois head and gently caressed his hair. His tired, ice blue eyes were looking at me softly and he smiled. "I had fun today master." He said and I smiled.

"Good to hear." He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. I sighed inwardly and pulled him slightly closer. I guess you'll be sleeping in my room today as well.

I looked outside the window as my hands moved through the soft locks. "It looks like it will be a cold December." He mumbled and watched as snow started to fall in the dark. Due he lived rather far away from London, the trip took a while. I hummed on a song as I noticed Alois breathing was barley noticeable. I frowned and sat him up in my lap as I started to remove the dress and opened the corset, removing it and laid it to the side before pulling the dress back up on his body to keep him a bit warm. He was breathing better now and I let him stay like this, enjoying the feeling of his heart beating against my chest.

Why was I growing this attached to him? A part of me felt weak by the fact I wanted him to be more than just a servant, to live side by side with me. Not serving me. But I still want to ravish his fragile body, to feel him quiver and moan under my body.

_Maybe._

_Maybe I could make you my wife._

_For real._


	3. christmas

**A/N; **

_Stirling Phoenix, thank you for liking how I write in Claude's P.O.V, I will change a bit between them all, but mostly write Claude's. After all it is kinda his story and how he'll devolve as a demon and find out new things._

_And hahaha, I think I'm doing them rather ooc tbh ^^' well thank you for thinking so at least! _

_I do have some ideas about him __**exploring**__heuehuheu__ his feelings and such._

_Thank you for not wanting to kill me ;/u/;_

Second of December was a dull day for the whole household. Alois was laying in Claude's bed, he had gotten a fever after yesterday's events which made Claude a bit worried about the younger male. He had moved all his working up for a day so he could look over him and held his hand softly as a doctor looked him up a bit.

He had been given the work of changing the cold towel on his four head every hour. A chair was standing next to the bed that Claude sat in and watched Alois every little movement. And every time the youth coughed or moved Claude wanted to hold him tight and calm him down, even though there was nothing to really worry about.

Alois coughed again and groaned lightly. "How are you Alois? Do you want me to get you something to eat or drink?" The demon asked and took the towel from his four head and dipped it into the cold water and twisted it before re-placing it on his four head.

Alois looked up at him with glazed over eyes and nodded. "Something little… I'm not that hungry." He said in a hoarse voice. Claude nodded and walked out to tell the servants to make him something little to eat.

When coming back to the room he sat back in his chair and Alois reached his arm out towards him. "Hold my hand…please master." He whimpered and the black haired male took it in both of his and leaned slightly closer. He knew a lot of persons died from fever and he hoped that wouldn't happen to him, he was to precious.

"Alois, maybe we should call the doctor again." This made the young male chuckle weakly. "It's just a fever, right? There's nothing to worry about master. I'll be fine in a week." Why did he sound so petit and fragile in this state? It was almost scary. To hear and see him this weak.

"What if not." He muttered under his breath and leaned his head against the hand he was holding. His hands were usually cold, but it was warm now, almost burning…

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock and turned towards the door to find Hans walking in with some food, he glared at Claude as he handed the tray over and then left. Just some days more and he would fire him. He didn't stand the rather old male. How old was he? Twenty?

Claude helped Alois sit up and fed him, afraid that Alois maybe would drop the spoon and loose his strength. He had been given some spinach soup and some newly baked bread with butter on. It was a simple meal but as said, the blond youth wouldn't eat so much. After getting some on his cheek Claude would quickly wipe it away and move some hair away from his face.

After the boy had finished he called for a servant to pick the dishes up and then he went to get a pencil and a block of paper to draw on. He wanted to get the time going and he used to draw a bit before to spend time.

He sat down and looked as Alois drifted off to sleep, gently he ran the pen over the paper and was soon lost in drawing. From time to time, he glanced over at the young boy and then looked back at the paper. It was hard to draw the boy, he thought as a demon he could make the drawing perfect but seemed to find wrong doings in it every time he scanned the paper.

Claude sighed and put the pad to the side and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess perfection can't be captured on paper even if it's a demon drawing it." He mumbled and looked at the boys slightly flushing face as he slept. Removing his waist coat and shoes he walked around the bed and laid down next to the sick male.

He laid on his side and pulled Alois a bit closer, being sure he was gentle so the boy wouldn't wake up. He caressed his hair and kissed his four head, it was burning. "Be well soon little pet." He whispered into his ear and kissed his temple.

.

.

.

Alois woke up next day in his masters room again, it was all dark and the curtains shut. But the clock said it was about three and he could see the sun through the black fabric. He didn't move though, he felt too weak to do that now.

The mansion seemed more quiet than usually. He frowned and let out a cough. Honestly he had thought Claude would be here when he woke up, sitting in the chair and be ready to change his towel.

It was getting later and later, but he didn't hear a word be spoken in the mansion. "Master..?" He said timidly and waited a minute before trying again. "…master." The boy tried to be as loud as he could but it was not much strength in his voice.

"Claude." He whimpered, getting scared he had left him there and moved while he was asleep. He knew it was quite impossible but after all, he was a demon.

After a minute the door opened and Alois smiled faintly as he thought it was Claude, but instead Hans stepped in and walked up to the bed. "Alois." Came his hushed voice and Alois shook his head, not wanting him to be there.

"Alois please, tell me what Claude have done to you…" He mumbled and the blonde looked away and moved away lightly. "I know he punish you, but what's with the fact that you sleep in his bed and can't walk good?" Alois lidded his eyes and sighed.

"You are sinning, you both are. And I've noticed that Claude is not rather…human, he does things that humans can't do." He said into Alois face that was looking the other way. "What is he? Alois I know that you know. Tell me and we can get people against him. We can plot a ambush." Alois snapped his head to him. "I don't want to kill him Hans." He said and looked with wide eyes on the older boy, what was wrong with him? Why kill Claude, he didn't do anything wrong…

Hans stared at him for some minutes. "Alois, you are in love with one, your master and he is a _man_…and if you ask me, he is a demon. The things he does to you is not right." The other stayed quiet. "Fine Alois, don't talk. Then you'll fall with him." He said and stood up, walking out of the room and leaving a confused Alois behind.

When the door opened again, Claude stepped in and walked up to the bed he was laying in and took the towel of his four head and dipped it in the cold water, twisting it, then placing it back on his head. Something was off today.

Alois was looking up at him and reached his hand out. "Please can I ask for you to lay down with me?" He asked and took his hand softly. His master sighed and removed his jacket and shoes before laying down beside him and Alois smiled. "Thank you." He mumbled and clung to his strong figure.

Claude gently wrapped a arm around his waist and let it stay still there as Alois nuzzled more into his chest.

Claude's P.O.V

Alois was indeed acting like a lovesick puppy when he was sick. But maybe all humans were. He had never been sick so what would he know about it. My hand moved slowly up and down and the youths back arched slightly.

I wondered what had gotten him sick, it could barley be my punishment. Maybe it was getting up and do such a drastic thing after getting whipped was too much for a human child to take. Pity.

My thoughts wandered back and forth as the other male seemed to be crying, for some reason I didn't notice and just looked at the wall across of the bed.

I could feel water on my chest and I looked down on the boy in my arms that was crying. I moved my hand up to his head and caressed his hair. "Alois, why are you crying." It wasn't a question, more like a order, he didn't have a choice but to tell me.

My little pet only whimpered and mumbled something. "Hurts…" I sighed and pressed my lips softly against his head and stayed there. Was I too rough? Maybe it was something else that hurt, and not the wounds on his back. No, I didn't bring him the pain.

.

.

.

After some days Alois was okay again but I had told him to stay in bed one more day. He had been bored, I knew, but he had to take it. I didn't walk up to my room today to check on him, I had work to do that I had been pushing since the boy gotten sick.

As he was writing on the paper he hummed for himself and rubbed his temple a bit as thought of how to reply.

Time was going fast as I went through the piles of papers and was soon done. I let out a satisfied sigh.

Sometimes I wondered why exactly I was doing this, I am a demon after all, why act like a noble man and do work while you could do so much more than just this. But Alois held him there, that little blond boy was his reason to stay there and not to go away to do who ever knows.

But I liked to play a bit and try different types of living the humans did. It was perceptive to be there when it happened and not just watch from a distance. And I knew strongly that I would be in history of some kind, maybe confuse some people in the future with showing up in different paintings and photos.

I chuckled slightly at my own thoughts. How pleasing to see their faces if I kept on showing up, even then. What would they presume of me? That they all just look similar and maybe are related? I'd like to see their conclusions. But I'll have to wait a hundred years at least before they got smart enough to see.

While writing my thoughts continued over to Alois. I still had a wired feeling every time I was close to him. A desire. Maybe I was hungry, and simply wanted to devour the boy. But I knew how hunger felt like, and this was just a bit similar, but not it.

And I could not be growing feelings for the boy, no. He was my pet. But still, I want him and keep him to the end of time. I knew it was impossible to do as I pleased tough, he was human and his life span wouldn't allow such a thing.

My eyes averted up to look at the snow that was falling down peacefully on the ground. It had been so quiet since I fired that damned gardener. It was wonderful but I did wonder how Alois would feel about it, I knew he used to talk to him. Would he be mad at me maybe? That was the last thing I wanted.

I stood up and walked to the window and looked outside. The snow made me feel quiet peaceful. It was calming for me. I returned to my desk after a while to finish my work.

.

.

.

As the days passed it got closer and closer to what humans called Christmas, for a demon it was a pointless holiday. After all, you were celebrating the birth of Jesus Christ, why in the world would a demon like that? But to act human he did what everyone else did. Most of the servants would go home to celebrate with their families, I was kind when I came to such.

Mostly I just wanted to be alone with Alois then, I knew he didn't have a family. Often it was just the two of us, but different from me, Alois seemed to love Christmas, but not for the reason of Jesus birth, instead of the food I made him and the presents.

To be exact, it was the twenty first today, only a few days left and I had let my other servants take a holiday break, I knew many masters didn't do that, but as said, I wanted to be alone with Alois. When I waved of and gave the last maid her money they usually got at winter I smiled at her and I let her kiss my cheek as a thank you before she staggered of.

When I finally was alone I walked to the library where Alois was sitting in his clothes, ready to go to town. The blond had a book in his hand and flipped through the pages as he read. The title was in Latin.

"Alois, we are going now, come." I said and reached my hand out for the young boy. He looked up from his book and smiled, putting a piece of torn paper between the two pages and put it on the small table. With a small jump he was at my side and took my hand. "What are we going to do really?" I hadn't told him anything about what we would do in London when we got there, only that we were going to do some Christmas shopping.

But I had some surprises for him, at first dinner at a restaurant, then a little statement for him. "It will be a surprise little pet." Came my words and I pulled him with me towards the front door. We would have to walk our way there, it would take about thirty, forty minutes. But I hoped Alois didn't mind.

It was quiet the most of our walk, the only times Alois spoke was when I asked if he was cold and he responded 'no' and continued to smile and walk. My eyes watched his slightly pink coloured cheeks, those ice blue eyes that was looking softly at the white snow. He was wearing a bright blue coat that was going down to is knees, a pair of black pants and boots over his tiny feet. His light blonde hair and the pure snow made him look paler than usual. He was just looking to perfect like this.

I looked around to see if anyone was around, and when I made sure we were alone I stopped. "Master why di-" I silenced him with a kiss to his lips and caressed his cold cheek in my hand as he shyly kissed me back.

When I pulled away, he had reddened and was looking confused at me as I just took his hand and began to walk again. He looked up at me and still had that blush on his cheeks. If he continued this I wouldn't bare long, I'd have to take him back home and ravish him.

After a while he looked back down on the road and I let out a relived sigh.

.

.

.

As we sat in the restaurant and Alois was eating, due I was a demon I didn't eat, just pretended to. But I didn't get anything, only a glass of wine, it seemed like the only thing he seemed to feel the taste of.

When Alois was done with his food I ordered him some desert and as we waited I reached for his hand. "Alois." I said softly and they eyes met. Gold and ice.

"Alois I don't want you working for me anymore." Came my soft voice. When it seemed to have reached the youths ears and his brain gotten one into one he looked horrified on me and his eyes were widened. Ripping his hand from mine he puts them both over his mouth and shakes his head. "Please…please master I have nowhere to go from here, I don't have a home nor family…please, I beg l-"

"I wasn't finished Alois." I said and he kept looking at me like I would stab him with a knife. "I want you to live side by side with me, not as my servant. I'm still going to use you for my pleasure but you don't have to make me food, call me master or anything like that. In other words you are becoming my loyal pet. My little kitten to play with."

Alois eyes were still wide but he wasn't scared anymore. "Will you accept that?" I asked when not getting a answer from the boy. He gave me a slight nod and he was served his desert. It was a chocolate cake with vanilla and raspberries with it. He glanced down on it and took the silvery fork and sliced it. I watched as he took the first bite. The second, the third.

I waited for him to be done before I spoke up again. "Alois, we should head back home. It's getting darker and that means colder as well." I said and he nodded, putting his coat back on and I paid for us as we left.

As I had said, it was colder now, I didn't feel it but the way Alois shivered and held his arms around his body instead of holding my hand told me so. When we had gone a bit I took my coat off and wrapped it around his shoulders, then taking him in my arms and carried the rest of the way home.

"Why?" Came the timid voce as he looked at me. "Because you looked cold and I don't want you to be sick again.

"That was not what I meant. Why do you not want me to serve you anymore?" Honestly I didn't know myself why I wanted him to be free from work. But I thought he would be happy. "Because I wanted you as a more private slave, you are still my pet and I will still pleasure myself with the use of our body. You will no longer have a schedule to keep, only if I tell you to be somewhere at some point."

The blonde in my arms blinked a few times then looked at my chest. He let out a soft 'oh' and I looked straight ahead as I continued the way home in silence.

I opened the door to the big mansion and walked in. I thought that Alois was asleep cue he was so quiet, but he seemed to be awake. I undressed him and put on the night gown.

When I changed my clothes as well I glanced back at my blond who sat on the bed, looking into his lap. I frowned upon this and walked up to the bed and pushed him back on the bed. My face was inches from his as I spoke. "Why are you not happy. I thought you would be." I said and had my hands on each side of his face.

"I am happy, just surprised master." I shook my head and leaned down to his ear, wiping away some hair from his face. "Call me Claude now, only call me aster if I ask you too." I felt the blond nod and I pulled away. "So, you are now my pet little one." I smirked and laid down on the bed, he followed and sat beside me.

I ran my hand through his hair and grasped it, watching as his mouth opened to gasp when I tugged him down to my face. "The first job you'll have is to pleasure your master." I purred into his ear and watched as he shivered and nodded. "Of course…" he mumbled and I let go so he could move down to my groin.

I felt his small hands pull my underwear down and started to caress my length. I hummed softly as his tongue moved up my length and dipped into the slit. My lips let out a small moan and he took it whole into his mouth and started to bob his head.

The warmth and wetness from his mouth made me feel like I would lose it. My mind was clouded as my hand moved to his hair and gripped it as I started to thrust into the youths mouth. His tongue pressed and moved around my length as I moved inside his tight mouth.

I heard the small moans and whimpers he made as I felt I was getting close already. I moaned and he sucked harder. Moving faster. I let out a grunt as his teeth started to grace over the sensitive skin, eventually he pulled away and he began to suck and lick over the head as his hands played with my balls.

"Yes…just like that." I moaned out and leaned over to caress his cheek as he continued his great work. I had trained him well.

When his hand began to move over my shaft as his mouth sucked harder I reached my limit and with a sigh came into his mouth and shuddered lightly from the pleasure. Alois pulled away and swallowed my fluids and panted slightly. He looked down at the bed and I could see saliva drip down the corner of his mouth, I pulled my underwear back up and pulled him down on the bed and wiped the cum away.

His eyes were beautifully lidded and seemed to stare into nothing as I pulled the covers over us and settled down for sleep. Well, for him to sleep.

I watched as he slowly drifted off to sleep and I heard the word 'Claude' was mumbled when sleep took over. As always I looked at him when he slept, sometimes he would cuddle close to me and others whimper in fear.

.

.

.

When morning came, I was kissing his neck and jaw softly. The blond had not woken up yet but it would not stop me from kissing his soft skin. My hands were holding his shoulders firmly, but soft.

My tongue ran up against a vain on his pale neck and I could hear his small mewls of pleasure and slightly groaning as he woke up to this special treatment. I smirked lightly against his skin and pulled away and licked my lips.

His eyes fluttered open and looked at me with a small blush over his cheeks. I wiped his neck with a hand and he closed his eyes again and moaned softly, barley noticeable. "Merry Christmas." I said and in response I got his head nuzzling into his hand.

"Merry Christmas." He eventually purred and I ran my hand down to his chest and lower until I caressed his waist softly. A smile was spread across his lips as he looked at me. I guess he is excited for today. I had bought him presents, as usual about ten and I had given him money to buy something to me as well.

"I'm excited to taste your food again." He mumbled and moved those small pale hands to caress my cheeks and down my neck. I chuckled, That's right, he only got to taste my food three times a year, so of course he was excited, he loved it. I patted his head and then got off of him to get us some clothes.

I heard as the blond moved to sit up and I took out a pair of rather loose sitting pants in flannel and a knitted shirt in dark red with white details on it. "Here." I said and tossed him the clothes, smiling as he started to put them on. I got myself some rather comfortable clothes and put them on as well.

As we both were in clothes I reached my hand out to him. "Your highness, we are having breakfast now." I said in a gentle voice and bowed down. In response I got a giggle and Alois got up to hug me. He seemed happier today. Something about him was so dull yesterday… Maybe he was just surprised or such.

I used to call him your highness for fun, it was my nickname on him. We took our way down to the dining room where I already had prepared breakfast for the boy. As he eagerly sat down I went to lit the fire to make it nice and comfortable.

When I returned to the table and sat down close to Alois he leaned over the table to fill his plate with the many kinds of different foods. When he sat back down he had taken a toast with melted cheese, some egg, a scone with jam and some fruits. I helped him pour up tea and then let him dig in into the big breakfast.

Alois was eating happily and I smiled as I watched him, sipping on a glass of wine. He was indeed cute when he was happy. My hand reached out and ran through the slightly tangled locks of blond hair. He looked at me and wiped his mouth with his sleeve and smiled brightly. "That was delicious."

I chuckled lightly and patted his head. "What do you want to do now then? We have so much free time for the just two of us."

Alois turned to me and tugged some of those blond locks behind his ear and smiled as he thought for a moment. We still had until four five to do as we like, then it was dinner and Alois got to open his presents. And I mine. I did wonder what he had bought me this year.

After a while he spoke up again. I seemed to have been in a kind of trance as he was quiet. I found my hand caressing his neck and I had moved closer. I pulled my hand back and leaned back a bit from him and listened to him what he had to say.

"What about playing a game? Maybe chess?" His soft and quiet voice spoke and I nodded. "Go and get the chess set up and I'll be there in a moment."

.

.

.

When it was six, we had played games, eaten the food I had made and was now sitting in the small sofa at the fireplace and opened the presents. Alois wanted me to open his right away but I wanted to wait a bit longer, until he had opened all of his.

He was untying the ribbon on the first present wish was clothed in a red bow with white details on. I could see the excitement and happiness in his eyes, and honestly. It made me happy as well. I smiled as he carefully removed the lid of the box and put it to the side before gently taking up what was in it and turned to me with a wide smile, his blue eyes glimmering.

"Thank you Claude…" He said and looked down at the rather big stuffed cat that was black and had a navy blue bow around its neck with a charm on it. He had told me he had felt lonely in bed sometimes, even though he chares it with me now, it doesn't harm to give him it, he is a child after all.

He put it to the side as I handed him the next, watching his every movement. Again, he was so careful with the boxes, like they were made of the thinnest glass. Like they would break if you so as much as breathed on them.

The next box was small and contained several of his favorite sweets. As I and Vincent had disgusted he was to skinny and I had bought him several kinds of candy, cookies and sweets that I found interesting myself. Once again he smiled at me and thanked me for his gift. This continued until he was done with the six gifts.

"Now you have to open it." He said cheerfully and turned all his attention to me. I nodded and took the small box in my hands and pulled in the neatly tied white ribbon and made it undone. I lifted the lid on the black box and took out the thing wrapped in dark red silk. I gently removed the corners and looked at the metal laid in it. It was a pocket watch with my sigil jogged into it.

I ran my thumb over it and turned it around to look at the back, my name was there. What trouble he had went through to give me a simple watch. But I loved the gift.

"Thank you Alois." I said and leaned down to kiss his head. He smiled and went back to look his gifts over and taking some fudge and eating it.

.

.

.

As Alois was slowly falling asleep on the sofa with his head in my lap, I slowly ran my hand in his hair. I could feel the familiar emptiness in my stomach and it ached. Like I hadn't eaten in years. And pretty much I hadn't.

I looked as Alois' tired eyes closed and I slowly moved my gaze to his neck. It was exposed and showed a few bite marks I had left. My tongue darted out and ran across my lips as my eyes flashed a light pink. I gently pulled the now sleeping boy up and sat him in my lap, his head resting on my shoulder. I took in the scent of the sweetness and innocence. I groaned lowly and ran my hand through his blond hair and gripped it softly as I took in more of the scent.

He stirred a bit in my grip and I held him tighter. I licked my lips and pulled away to look at his calm face. I gripped his chin softly and pried his mouth open slowly so I could see his pink tongue. I opened my own mouth and leaned in. I stopped some centimeters away from his lips as the boy started to move and struggle a bit in his sleep.

I stopped and closed my mouth slowly and looked at the young boy. He relaxed again and I leaned in again, sticking my tongue into his small mouth, making him snap his eyes open and pull away as he panted. "I didn't mean to wake you up little one."

"Not waking me up?! You stuck your tongue into my mouth Claude!" I was surprised he showed so much guts. "Anything wrong with that?" I asked in a calm voice and he stared at me like I had done something really wired. "Yes, I was sleeping, you don't start to make out with someone who is sleeping. Not even if you are my master."

I gripped his chin rather roughly and leaned so my lips were ghosting over Alois' as I spoke. "But you looked so innocent like that." I purred and looked straight into his bright blue eyes. He frowned slightly and I smirked as I licked over his lips and forced my tongue into his hot carven. He whined lightly and tried to pull away but I held him firmly in place.

"Why are you trying to escape me?" I whispered teasingly into the kiss and pulled him closer by the arm that I had wrapped around his waist as my other hand was holding his head in place.

His hands were balled into fists that was placed on my chest, one of them gripping and tugging in my shirt.

My hands didn't change position, wanting him to sit where he was. I traced my tongue against his and tugged in his lower lip. He was only giving out small rather quiet sounds, I wanted him to scream louder.

I pulled away and kissed down his neck to the crook where his neck meet his neck and I bit down into the soft skin. He let out a choked gasp and tugged in my hair tying to pull me away from it. I sunk my teeth deeper and felt the taste of his blood in my mouth and I groaned.

Tasting his blood was as close I could come to taste his soul, and it was delicious.

_I want to devour him._

_Every last piece._

_But no._

_I can't._


	4. dreaming demon

Chapter 4:

**A/N: ** _Stirling Phoenix,_ _I do like writing Alois as a innocent, sweet and scared, because Claude will go crazy when he is looking at his childish soft body. _

_Thank you again for liking my was of writing and the way I like to break Claude down _ʘ‿ʘ

_And please leave a comment if you liked the story._

Claude's P.O.V

My blond little angel was whimpering as my teeth were gracing over his neck and almost slammed him against the corridor wall as I headed for my bed room. I couldn't hold back any longer now, the sweet scent and the taste of his blood alerted some of my demonic side and I needed to have as much as I could have without killing him. My eyes were glowing slightly light pink as he started to press against me.

_So he is giving in, how pleasant._

I smirked against his neck and ran my hand over the wall to find the door knob to my room. I twisted it and flung the door open, not caring about shutting it after he had entered. My feet were moving quickly over to the bed and I dropped him on it and looked at his blushing cheeks and lidded eyes.

I leaned down to him and pulled the knitted shirt over his head before I tossed it to the side and attacked his soft lips with mine. I rubbed my tongue against his and one hand were holding his head in place, as the other was caressing his waist, my nails slightly digging into the soft flesh.

"C-claude…" His voice was so sweet, dripping in honey and lust. I groaned and pressed my lips harder against his, a soft whimper escaped his mouth and his hands gripped my ebony hair.

_Yes._

There was a smirk on my lip as my hand moved to remove my waist coat I was wearing and the first three buttons on my shirt. His lips disappeared from mine and I heard him breathe deeply and I smirked as I kissed his jaw neck.

I could feel his body tremble underneath mine. "Are you scared?" I whispered into his ear and caressed his hair and neck. Nothing came in response, only his breathing that was a bit too fast to be normal. "Don't be scared. You are used to this, right?" I felt his cheek slightly rub against mine in a nod.

"Then you have nothing to fear am I right?" Another soft nod and I chuckled softly. "Of course I will be gentle, it's still Christmas and this is my last present." I purred and pulled the boys pants down. They were tossed to the side and I caressed his right inner thigh as I leaned down to kiss him again.

I bit into a new patch of clean skin and felt the taste of blood again. It was wonderful, and so were his small mewls and whimpers as my teeth sunk further down into his right side of his neck.

"Alois, your taste is addicting. Almost like a drug." I mumbled against the soft skin with a smirk, smearing blood over his neck and shoulder as I kissed his way down. The blood was dribbling down from the wound and I heard him gasp as my tongue ran across his right nipple.

I twirled my tongue around it and got a moan of pleasure from Alois. Softly I started to nibble and kiss the pink bud as the left one was tugged and twirled between two of my fingers.

My hands slowly traveled down his body to my pants and I unzipped them before pulling them down so my erection was freed from the tightness of my pants and I let out a relived sigh.

Slowly I started to rub against him and looked down on his flushed face. He looked beautiful like this. I smiled down at him, but it was not a sweet loving smile, it was a crocked, wicked one. I licked my lips and took hold of his soft waist as I started to rub against his pink tight hole.

With a snap of my own hips I was buried inside his tightness to the hilt and I growled lowly. It was wonderful to feel his muscles clinch down on my member as I moved in and out of him.

He was giving out loud moans and yelps as I thrusted roughly into him and my nails digging into his hips. I couldn't hold back, I was feeling that I was losing myself as I leaned down to lick at the still bleeding wound on his neck.

I pounded harder into him and the bed started to creek as well as it slammed against the wall it was set up against. Maybe I was a bit too rough but it felt so good, amazing… My body was shivering In pleasure as his muscles tightened around me. I growled loudly.

My hand took hold of his wrists and pinned them to the bed and scrapped my nails over the soft skin. I could never get enough of this.

He is so soft. How does he keep it so smooth and flawless? Well…If you don't count those scars. But they mark him as mine and they make him beautiful. I didn't want them to hurt him though. The scars. I knew they did when I made them, but I knew he usually had a hard time because of me and I felt sorry for him. _**I felt sorry for someone else then myself, and a human was in question.**_ I was confusing myself with this strange acting and way of forming human feelings.

I do wonder, if he even was human. Maybe he is a fallen angel that was sent down here to find out the life as a human, but failed his mission and was sent to the worst way of learning pain as possible. Maybe that was why I had found him trying to drown himself. What is he was trying to get back home to haven where he belonged. To get away from me…

I couldn't let that happen, he couldn't die nor leave me alone down here. Again I started to move faster but Alois had fallen quiet. His moans and the sweet sound of him saying my name was gone. It brought a frown upon my face and I pulled away from his neck and I looked at his calm face. He had a few tears tingling down his cheek, his eyes were lidded but the bright blue colour had seemed to have gone into a dull grey. His lips were parted and his skin paler than usual.

"Alois?" I mumbled lowly and pulled myself out of him. I scanned over his body with my eyes and they fell upon the place my teeth had been not too long ago. A big amount of his crimson blood was pooling around his neck and had sunken into the black sheets, making them wet and glazy. The blood that was in his hair stood out from the fair blonde hair of my pet.

I didn't want to think I had done it. He had to be faking this, it's not real…

"Alois." I said more firmly and shock his shoulders lightly but he didn't make a word or move in response to me. I pulled his lifeless body up to mine and looked closer at the wound that was slowly dripping blood down his shoulder. I put my hand over it and felt m body tremble.

_What have I done?_

I had my eyes locked at the wall as I cradled him in my arms, feeling the thick blood sip through my fingers. My whole being was feeling like it was collapsing and something had started to fall down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Alois.." I said and held him tighter, my hand moving up to tangle in his hair as I made a groan, or maybe whimper. I was crying. As far as I knew, demons couldn't cry, so this was odd. It burned though, the tears felt like acid on my pale skin. My body was shaking as I sobbed into his neck.

_I had killed him._

_The one who was trying to protect and keep him alive._

_Why hadn't he yelled at me for biting to deep?_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He chanted over and over as he moved back and forth with the blond youth in his arms. I screamed, screamed out of pain. That I had lost my mate. My screaming was loud and deep.

I would never see his light blue smiling eyes again, nor those soft lips moving as he spoke, his flawless movements and motions with his thin body, like a dancer. Why was I so stupid. I knew I couldn't take this much of his blood and taste it. It was like a drug, and it made me lose control of myself. I was stupid, will you forgive me Alois? That I took your life away from you? I didn't mean to. I hope you know that.

Never will I hear that giggle, that sweet sound of your voice saying my name. I wanted to take it all back, give my immortal life to take him back and give him what he deserved. What made me feel the worst was that I would never be able to tell him how I felt, to get closer to him. I lov-

"_Claude…"_

I stopped and pulled away slowly to look at his face. But it looked the same as for a minute ago…

"_Claude."_

There it was.. I heard him again, but his lips didn't move. I slowly let go of him and his body fell down on the bed, his hair around his head as a halo. How ironic… The angel has now returned home, hasn't he?

"_Claude…!"_

Again. Was I going crazy? I gripped my hair and leaned my head against his chest and started to scream again as I gently hit my head against the boys unmoving chest.

"_Claude!"_

I napped my eyes open and looked down at the blond boy in my lap.

_Wait… was I just sleeping? But I haven't slept in years…_

The blond angel giggled and reached his hand out to touch my cheek. I smiled and put my hand over his and pressed it to my cheek. "What were you dreaming about? You were whimpering in your sleep." Had I've been whimpering in my sleep?

"Nothing special, don't bother to think about it." I said softly and caressed his blonde hair. It was only a dream, a nightmare to be precise. I let out a sigh. "Are you tired?"

Alois shook his head and withdrew his hand from my cheek. "But we could go to your room if you want." He said softly and I nodded.

"Come." I stood up after he had removed his head from my lap and picked him up. "You looked tired so I thought you might want to rest a bit." I said softly into his ear and he nuzzled my cheek. I smiled.

I was walking up the stairs then down the corridor and it gave me pictures of when I had made my way to my room in my dream. I stopped in front of my door and had my hand reaching out for the knob. I was scared that the scene of Alois dead body and bloodied bed would be on the other side of the door. I rested my hand on it and slowly opened the wooden door, making it creek.

I let out a relived sigh as nothing was there, only my bed that was neatly bedded with clean black sheets. I carried him over to it and sat him down on the edge so I could remove his clothes, I did the same to me. "I want to sleep naked." The boy said softly and leaned back, spreading out on the bed. I turned to him and nodded. "Of course, do as you like."

I would do the same of course. I laid the clothes to the side and walked up to the bed, looking down on his thin, pale figure. He indeed was a angel. His fair hair standing out against the pitch black sheets, and so was his pale skin.

I gently leaned down and kissed his cheek. I pulled the sheets to the side and got underneath the silky sheets, pulling him with me. I caressed his hair softly as he was laying on my arm close to my body.

"Can you sing a good night song?" Alois questioned me and I smiled with a brow raised on my four head. "You want me to sing to you?" I asked, not sure if I could sing or not. Last time I sang was in the 1400. And I knew my song voice wasn't human, it was demonic and would only sound like humming and multiply whispering voices for the human ear.

It was a rather horrific thing to experience, well, that is what people had said. I couldn't let Alois hear that, it might make him crazy like many others. "No. I can't sing." I said softly instead.

He pouted but excepted it and let out a sigh as he cuddled closer to me. I caressed his back softly and kissed his head. "Can you sing?" I asked with a small smirk and he only blushed. He shrugged a bit and looked up at me.

"I don't know. I did sing a bit as a kid when my parents made me go to a boy choir in church." I chuckled at this and rested my hand on his waist.

"Please sing for me." I begged. I actually asked for him to sing for me, I gave him a choice. He nodded and started to think about a song he could sing for me. When he opened his mouth to sing, the song was familiar to me. Though, it was not one about God or anything catholic at all. It was a song from the village he came from. The song was about a demon who were luring people away with music.

His voice was beautiful, it was soft and warm. I played with his hair as we looked into each other's eyes and he was singing. After a bit further into the song, he got more confident and raised his voice a bit so it was a bit louder, but yet very soft and quiet.

I leaned closer and silenced him with a soft kiss on his pink lips. He kissed back softly and placed his hand on my cheek and my hand were placed on his neck.

"You sing beautifully." I said softly and kissed him again, not giving him a chance to reply. He blushed and leaned into me. I soon pulled away and pulled him close, and letting him fall asleep.

It took a while for him to fall into the darkness that soon would disappear from him. I watched him as always and caressed his back. I was scared that I would lose control like in my dream. I had to find a soul I could devour soon so I didn't have to feel this hunger for long.

_I will never hurt you._

_I will not allow myself to hurt him._

_I will protect him._

_My angel._

.

.

.

It was morning and I had Alois in my arms, I cradled him softly as I caressed his lower back. It didn't take long for him to wake up, it was about eight when his light blue eyes fluttered open and looked tiredly up at me.

I was so happy to see his eyes full with life, my dream was still frightening me that it would come true and today I would leave the house for a bit too get a soul to satisfy my needs with.

He snuggled further into my chest as I tried o pull him up to face me, I smiled. I had been doing that a lot lately, smiling. It used to be emotionless and firm around Alois at first, but the heart my human body had received seemed to have melted for the blond.

I had grown to have something I thought I, a demon, couldn't have. I had feelings. Someone who loves me even though he knew what I was and that I had treated him bad. Or, at least I hoped he loves me, so I have thought this last year. He would not be this submissive if he did not as much as like me.

Alois started to sir in my grip and stretched before he softly lifted the arm that was holding him hostage to my body and sat up. I reached out and gripped his arm. "Where are you going?"

The blond giggled and tucked some hair behind his ear. "To the toilet. Humans have to do that from time to time." He said with a shrug and got up, staggering over to the bathroom connected to the bathroom.

Claude laid back and looked at him vanishing behind the door. A human body was a odd thing, it was so complicated and could so easily get infected and sick by viruses and other bacteria's. And he never understood what they did when they went to the toilet, it was a mystery for him.

I looked as he walked out and smiled softly as he crawled right back up to me and sighed softly. "What should we do today?" He said softly and played with my hair, I loved it when he did that. It made me feel calm.

"I don't have anything planned." I said, I was not going to tell him I were getting out to get something to devour, I would make him sleep after lunch and then sneak out. Funny, I had to sneak out from my own house to get food.

Alois rubbed his eyes and ran his small hand through my hair. His eyes were set on mine and I looked back. Sun and ice. I graced my fingers over his cheek and down his neck to his shoulders. They continued down his arm and caressed it up and down softly. My eyes never left his as my hand moved up to his cheek and my thumb rubbed against his said cheek.

His eyes seemed to flicker a bit and look down as I started to lean closer. This brought a smile on my lips and I chuckled softly. "What is it with this sudden shyness my little angel." This made him blush and glance up at me. "Angel?"

"Angel." I said again and moved my hand to caress some hair from his eyes. As I smirked softly and pulled him closer to my body, covering his head, cheek and jaw in soft kisses. A soft gasp escaped his pink lips and I continued cover him in feather light kisses. "For my you are a angel send down to me from haven. Here to change the cruel demon I once was." I whispered into his ear quietly and kissed it.

Everything went quiet for many minutes until I opened my mouth to speak again. "You should get something to eat… Let's put on some clothes and go down and I can make you some breakfast, hm?" Alois nodded and smiled, happy to get more of my cooking.

I slowly got up from the black silk bed and walked over to the wardrobe and picked out clothes for us both. More simple ones for him who would stay home the whole day, but for me I took what I would wear normally. I knew he wouldn't question me about this. He knew I liked to go walked like this.

When we were dressed and sat at the dinner table, Alois was eating his pancakes rather slowly and seemed to still be tired. If maybe I could make him sleep after breakfast it would not be too many humans around the London area and I could easily get my food.

"Are you tired Alois? You could take a small nap in the library after breakfast if you desire." I said and flashed him a soft smile. He looked at me and nodded. "I love your pancakes, I don't understand how you get all food to taste this wonderful." He mumbled with a smile and took another bite of the syrup covered pancakes.

"Well, really I do not know. And I do not think it's because of me being a demon,." I said and watched as he finished up the last piece.

"Well. I would like to have more of your cooking in the future, I love it." Why was he so sweet. I do not understand why.

"Ten I will do my best. To make you food even when the servants are here." I said and took his plate and took it to the kitchen together with his glass and fork, he followed.

"Maybe, we could move to our own little house. A small house in the forest or outer, more calm part of London. Wouldn't that be wonderful? Just you and me until my time here is over." I stopped for a moment as I took in and thought of what he said.

"You are tired.." I mumbled and caressed his head as I walked with him to the library. "Lay down and get your rest now Alois." He didn't protest or say anything more, just laid down and looked at me tiredly.

"I will be in the other room and preparing dinner, I want to do something really good for you little one." I said quietly and the youth nodded at me before curling up and closing his eyes.

I made sure that he was asleep before I walked out slowly and closed the big door after me. Quickly I went to my room to grab the coat I wore outside when it was winter, I pulled it on as I walked down the stairs and took the keys, locking the door after me.

With a sigh I put the keys in my breast pocket and bolted away towards London in inhuman speed. I felt the wind hit my face roughly as I speed through the forest. I never felt the pain from the ice biting cold wind.

My eyes were in a light glowing pink as I started to slow down as I saw a girl walking down a path towards London. I smirked for myself and stopped. She had long black hair that was braided down to the middle of her back and had a jacket over her rather luxurious dress. I started to follow her a bit and gripped her neck and right wrist as I was close enough.

The woman gasped and looked at the tree she was pushed up against as I used my body to pin her to it. "What a nice morning, mh?" I purred softly and smirked as my canines were showing. I could feel her small figure tremble underneath mine and I chuckled, letting go of her neck and turned her around.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I whispered and my eyes was slowly going back to the gold they usually was in. Her eyes were green and a tint of blue. She was panting and her eyes filled with horror. I caressed her cheek softly and smiled. "This is not going to hurt." I said quietly and leaned down to breath in the scent of her. It was sweet, but not as pure and sweet as Alois'. I sighed into her hair and rubbed her neck.

"P-please…I-I..I'm scared.." I took a gently hold of her chin and tilted it up to grace my lips over hers as I spoke. I recognized her though. Where had I seen her before? "Don't be scared, this will just be as a kiss. It might sting a bit, but soon you won't feel any pain at all."

With those words I opened by mouth and forced hers open with my thumb. My eyes once again glowed light pink as she whimpered and I could feel the taste of that wonderful sweetness. I growled at the taste and the feeling of getting satisfied with his hunger.

When I pulled away her limp body fell to the ground and I leaned her against the tree. I rolled my shoulders and neck to let out some steam. My eyes were still fuchsia as I started to make my way home again.

Alois' P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned softly as I looked to the side. I thought Claude would be here when I woke up, but he seemed to be gone. I glanced at the watch, maybe he was in the kitchen and made lunch, it was about two p.m.

I sat up and looked around in the library, the December sun was shining through the window and was about to set. As I fixed my clothes I listened for sounds but it was death quiet. This brought a frown to my face and I got up to look around for my master.

I started with the kitchen but he was not there, neither in the bed rooms or his parlor or study. He was nowhere to be seen and I was not allowed to go out in the garden without him or anyone else to keep an eye on me.

This was starting to worry me a bit, where had he went? Had he left me? I felt my bottom lip tremble at the thought of the one I loved leaving me like trash behind him. Was this why he had been so nice to me the past months? To toy and play with my feelings? Breaking my heart?

I clinched m fists ad bit my bottom lip as tears rolled down my cheeks and I let myself fall back on the bed in one of the guest rooms and lowly sobbed into the sheets. I hit the bed and curled up on it, staying there and let all my feelings go.

After what felt like a hour of crying I wiped my eyes and sat up in the bed and looked at the pool of tears that had sunken down in the sheets. Quickly I got up and walked down to the library and looked for something to read.

I still was worried that my master had left me, but I could still read, I loved to read. I found a book about how to read weather and such. It was interesting, but I would not read weathers. I am to dumb to do such a thing.

I was lost in the book and found myself on page 247 as it started to get dark and I still had a lot of it left to read. Why didn't Claude return? I wished I could go out and look for him. But, I could.

I smiled as I put the book back into the shelf and ran up to my room to get my mittens. My outdoor clothes were down in the hall and dried. I staggered up the stairs and ran down to my room and opened the door. I started to search for the mittens and found one on my table and the other under my closet.

When I stepped outside my room I heard the front door open and I smiled wide, knowing it had to be Claude. I tossed the mittens away back in my room and ran to the stairs before I slowed down and shyly peeked down the stairs to see the dark haired male.

Claude's P.O.V

As I entered my mansion again, it was quiet and I hoped that Alois was still asleep and wouldn't bother me. Demons weren't stable after eating a soul, it was like being on a high. It was like a drug that would turn you mad and the demonic side of you become clearer. And the last thing I wanted to do, was to hurt Alois.

I closed and locked the door and started to make my way towards the stairs when I heard a creek from the top of the stairs and there stood Alois. I felt my lust rise just by the sight of him. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before I started to walk up the stairs slowly.

When I was on the top of the stairs, in front of the blond youth, I opened my eyes and smirked down at him. I grabbed his wrists and pinned him against the wall. "I thought you would stay in the library all day." I said lowly and grinned widely, showing the canines and my eyes glowed fuchsia.

I heard him whine quietly and tried to weakly pry his hands free, but my grip only tightened. I chuckled and leaned down. "Are you trying to escape me?" I murmured softly into his ear and watched him shiver.

I took hold of his hips and lifted him up, pressing my knee to the wall and let him sit on it as I wrapped his slender legs around my waist. I sat the knee down and pressed him to the wall. I pulled his collar down a bit and licked from his collar bone up to his jaw.

I began to walk towards my room and stopped next to the door to slam him against the wall and kissed him roughly.

The sight of my angel had brought the demon inside me to come to life. I was going mad by the second as I was grinding my hips against his, earning whimpers that I swallowed as we kissed. I ran my hand over the wall in a search for the doorknob and rested my hand on it before twisting it. The door opened and I carried him to the bed and dropped him down on it.

He laid there and just stared at me in fear and confusion. I leaned down over him and started to remove his clothes. "I want to touch you, that's all." I purred into his ear as I dropped his pants on the floor. He was now naked underneath me and I started to remove my own clothes. I took my tie and laid it next to Alois.

As we both were in our nudes I tied his wrists together. "You won't escape me. You are not allowed to." I mumbled into his ear lowly before I leaned down and sunk my teeth into his neck.

_His blood._

A groan escaped my lips at the metallic taste and my eyes glowed once more. I was losing my calm self. I was turning more into the demon I was. I was hurting my loved one.

_I am living my own nightmare. _


	5. forgive me

Chapter 5:

**A/N: ** entwined-in-a-web, thank you so much! And it means a lot that you will cheer it with your followers on tumblr! And I hope you will like the rest of my story to the end ;/u/;

Stirling Phoenix, you could say so yes. That he is in love with little Alois. But is it the same way around for our blond angel? *le gasp* And as a demon, Claude is not sure about if he should be in love with Alois or not. The only he has heard of is that demons have seduced humans to get their souls. So he is confused over that he might be creating feelings.

karolinami132, thank you a lot and I hope you will like the rest of this story.

The sound of skin slapping against skin. The bed slamming against the wall. The whimpers from the male underneath me. My demonic growls that escaped my lips as I drove my dick into the pet. His hands were tied to the head board and his back pressing against my chest. I held his hips tightly and my head was leaning against his shoulder. My teeth were covered in blood and a lot of my other body parts as well.

I was getting close to my climax and moaned into his ear. The young boy had already come three times. He had gone rather quiet as my thrusts got faster. With a final thrust I filled him up with the milky substance. I shuddered all over and leaned my head back. I filled him over the brim and cum was sipping out his tight hole as I pulled out.

Tiredness hit me like a stone and I fell to the bed next to my angel. I lidded my eyes and pulled the covers over me. I looked at the blonds' limp body and how his hand still were tied to the bed. I lazily removed the tie and his hands fell to the side, down on the bed. I looked at his bruised chest and made sure he was breathing. He were, but very poorly. Well, breathing was breathing.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep. It was wired. I had slept a lot the last week. My thoughts surrounded by darkness and I slept dreamless, not sending a thought to my angel next to me.

.

.

.

When I woke up I groaned and rubbed my face. I could not remember anything from last night. I do remember taking a soul from a rather young girl, but after that it was black and fuzzy.

As I turned to the side there was some dried blood on the head board and the sheets as well as my blanket. I frowned. Alois wasn't there either. Where could he be then? He always was here, the last weeks he always woke up next to me.

I loved in all honesty to wake him up with a kiss every day. My head was hurting and my mouth felt dry. I slowly got up from the bed and when I noticed I was naked I walked to my closet to get a shirt and some underwear. I walked past the mirror in my room. My reflection scared me. I had dried blood on my teeth and face, as well as some down my neck. I could also see scratch marks that obviously were from Alois.

_What have I done?_

I really had to find him now. I walked into the bathroom and saw the blond figure curled up in the tub, There was a bit of dried blood mixed with water as well. I furrowed my brows and feared that I had killed him.

I kneeled down and gently touched his shoulder. I could feel his whole body tense at the touch and I frowned slightly. "Alois…?" I mumbled lowly and he shot up and turned to face me, fear playing in his eyes as he scooted back up against the tub as far away he could get from me.

I was shocked by his act and withdrew my hand and placed it on the rim. "Alois… What's wrong?" I asked softly and looked at his now trembling figure. "Get away from me!" He screeched and gripped a bottle of shampoo, ready to throw it at me.

I did not want to scare him further so I stood up and backed off a bit, but he didn't lower the bottle. "Please tell me what happened Alois.." I breathed and held the door knob, ready to go out, but he didn't reply.

"I will leave if you tell me, please." He lowered the bottle with a shaky hand and looked down. "Y-you raped me. I…I told you t-to stop…but you didn't listen to me. Then you bit and ravished me." He mumbled and held a hand over the marks after the ropes on his left wrist and made a face. "Now leave…"

I nodded and walked out from the bathroom and closed the door after me. I clinched my firsts and growled under my breath as I ran a hand through my hair. Why had I done that? I knew I was far from stable after eating souls, but I did not expect me to do such a thing to my little angel. How would I make up to this? If I even could that is.

I went to one of the servants bathrooms to wash my face and body clean from the blood. It did not take long and I went down to the kitchen to make Alois some breakfast, he needed to eat food and could not make any himself without burning something.

I hoped e would eat what I gave him, he might think I had done something to it. But I started to make some toasts with jam and tea. It was simple but he didn't know if he could eat much or not.

I sat the tray down on the table as I entered the room and walked over to the bathroom again and knocked before entering. "Alois I-"

I stopped mid sentence and stared at the young boy sitting on the rim with a black button up shirt on, one of mine. He was looking on the floor and Had the shirt sleeves tugged over his hands. I shook my head lightly. "I have done you breakfast Alois." I tried again.

He stood up slowly, without speaking a word and walked passed me and took the tray in his hands. He slowly walked over to a corner and sat down with his back facing the room. I furrowed my brows and hesitated from walking up to him and try to convince him I didn't know I was doing.

I sat down on the bed and only watched him silent instead. Until I opened my nig dumb mouth. "I couldn't control myself last night. I am sorry. I was out while you were asleep and went to get food for myself, you know I need souls to survive and I knew I would be go a bit mad, but hoped you wouldn't be awake so I could just lock myself in somewhere and not hurt you."

I tried to explain, but it only sounded wrong. I groaned lowly and rubbed my face. I would be quiet now, maybe if I left he would feel better.

"I will leave you alone Alois. Call for me if there is anything you want." I mumbled and stood up to walk over to the door and opened it.

Had I broken him again? I knew he was fragile from the start. Was it worth a low class soul to only hurt the blond youth he cared for. A bit more than he should. I made my way to the back door leading to the big garden of my mansion. It was still snow outside but as a demon I did not feel the biting cold.

It was calm and quiet outside. Walking down the small path I knew all so well down to a bench where black roses usually grew in the spring and summer. I wiped some snow away and sat down on the frozen bench. There was a few amount of birds chipping around on the snow covered ground as I looked around.

The silence and environment seemed to calm my nerves. I tried to think of anything but Alois. He had a couple of new bruises and mite marks on his body. I was probably the one who did them, who else could have. But I had done things like this before to him without making him this scared and hurt. The blond was used to a lot and this was not much. Right?

I tried to convince myself that I didn't do anything to bad too him and maybe that I had only triggered something in him. But then it still was my fault. The I had triggered him. I needed to make it up for him and tell him it all was alright. That I was not myself while doing that.

My eyes closed slowly and I leaned forward slightly, I was frustrated to no end. I did not have very much time to get him back to normal either. The servants would return on January the first. Less than a week.

.

.

.

Angelina Durless, also known as Madame Red, was a skilled doctor from what I have heard. She was related to the Phantomhive family, sister to Rachel Phantomhive. After all Vincent had told her to come here and send out a letter some days before arriving. And so she had. She would be here to check up on him tomorrow.

It made me happy to know Alois would get his check out, but what if he was scared of her as well? And what would I tell her, and what if Alois said anything about me that no one should know to her. I would have to kill her. And that was the problem, I can't kill her.

I replied to a party invitation from a royal family, The Greenlake that was celebrating was turning 40. I was going to attend as far as I knew now. It was the last January. I put the reply to the side and stood up from my love seat and walked out in the corridor and down to my bed room where my angel had been sitting all day. He was still curled up in the same corner and it was concerning me. He had leaned against the wall at some point but nothing else.

I gently opened the door and peeked in. He was laying on the floor now, still curled up tightly. I sighed and walked up to him. "Alois?" I said softly, but got nothing in return. "Alois?" I tried again and leaned down to look at him. He was asleep, I smiled softly and chuckled.

"My my Alois…Why not just move over to the bed if you were tired?" I gently picked him up and manage to not wake him up. I laid him down on the black now clean bed. I let the blond relax down and I pulled the covers over him and hesitated before leaving a soft kiss on his head. I looked at him with a smile and caressed his cheek with some fingers.

It felt good to touch his soft pale skin again. I smiled for myself more and wanted to lay down next to him, to hold him tight until he woke up. But couldn't, he would be scared to death if he woke up and I was that close to him. I will just stay in the library and bring him breakfast when he wakes up.

But I did not want to leave him. I stopped at the door to look at him and closed it as I left and slowly made my way down to the library. I had already read all the books in the magnificent library. I had collected them through all these years and learned about a lot that I had no clue about.

But reading was something I only did when I was bored or did not have anything else to do. They were a tool to pass time with, and I rather do that then sleep. If I sleep to often I will get lazy and tired. Then eventually I won't be able to do the things I usually do.

I started to scan through the hundreds and hundreds of books I owned. But I did not find anything in particular that caught my attention. Instead I walked over to sit on one of the love seats and lit a fire. I watched as it took life and devoured the wood I fed it with.

The flames licked the wood as I threw in some more sticks. It sparked softly from the fire and my golden eyes stayed on the fire. It made me forget Alois and nearly everything that had happened. I was lost in other thoughts. That until a knock was heard on the door and I furrowed my brows as I stood up and walked to the front door.

As I opened I was greeted by a big amount of red. I thought that my eyes played tricks on me from staring at the fire for how long now? But no it was Madame Red. But I thought she was going to arrive tomorrow.

I shrugged it off my shoulders and offered her a hand. "What a pleasure to see you Madame." I said softly and kissed her hand before smiling at her. She smiled back widely and thanked me. "Vincent told me I was going to look at your fiancé. He has also said she actually was a male." She turned to him and smiled. "I see no wrong in your taste of loving another person. For me love is love but be careful when it comes to the rest of society." She said and I nodded agreeing.

"Yes. I do have to say though, he is rather frightened for the moment. I seem to have scared him in a way I do not know how." This wasn't a lie, I did not know why he was scared of to be honest.

"Last time I saw him he was in our bedroom, I guess he is still there. Please go and check on him and I will wait down here and make a cup of tea for you when you're done." I said smiling and led her up the stairs. "He can be shy, but he usually listen to others even if he do not know them. But you have met once or twice on parties I guess."

She nodded and followed me up. She was quiet as I opened the door and made sure he was still in there. He was in the room but curled up in the same corner as before. I sighed and rubbed my temples. "He is in there, in the corner. Please tell me if anything is wrong or happens. I will be here and calm him down then, at least try."

"Yes thank you I will be done soon I hope." With that she walked into the room and I closed the door after. I stayed for a bit to listen to her calm soft voice asking Alois how he was feeling and introduced herself as Angelina. Alois spoke back quietly and I smiled. A least he wasn't quiet with her.

I walked down to the kitchen to prepare the tea I had promised her. I took a pot and filled it with water. I sat it down and turned on the gas oven, I lit it and sat the pot on the burner and waited for it to boil.

.

.

.

I watched as she sipped from the tea and let out a sigh. "As I said, he is in some kind of shock. He did not tell me what triggered it but I did not want to pressure him. But as for the reason I came here he do seem to have some kind of eating disorder. As Vincent told me, he is very skinny and pale. I did what I always do, check his heart, pulse and other conditions." She paused to set the half empty cup down.

I was quiet and listened to everything she had to say. "He is healthy otherwise. But he do need to eat more. This can't be cured with medicine I'm afraid." Another long pause was given me as she looked up at me seriously. "What concerned me more was the scars on his arms."

This was when I spoke up for the first time since I handed her the tea. "He have had those for quite a while. It was from a man who held him hostage as a young boy." I watched her shook her head.

"These were new. They were fresh and still bleeding. I presume that he made them himself either today or late yesterday... I am worried about him. They were up his whole right and left arm. How have you not noticed them I do wonder?"

"As I said he hasn't been close to me the past two days. And as you said they were made in this period of time." I sighed. "But thank you Madame. A lot. I will send you a letter if anything turns out bad or if I need help." I said and stood up, she did as well and I shock her hand.

I led her out to her carriage and waved at her before closing the door, locking it as well. I went up to my room quickly and opened the door to my room. I saw Alois sitting on the bed and was playing a bit with the sleeves of his shirt.

"Alois.." He jerked his head up and stared at me with wide eyes. I walked in and closed the door after me. He shook his head and held his hands over his ears.

"Alois please, I'm sorry." He just shook his head again and grasped at his hair. I walked up to him and kneeled next to the bed. "Listen to me Alois. I was not myself. Whatever I did I am sorry." I sighed and moved to pull him into a embrace.

"Let go!" He yelled and tossed in my arms, but I only held him tighter. "I hate you! Let me go!" I gripped his fists and held them together with one hand as the other was wrapped around his waist to hold him still. "Alois stop!"

He went still and silent. I panted softly and let go of him as he had calmed down. "Alois. Show me your arms. Take of the shirt." I said firmly. He trembled slightly at my command and shook his head.

I sighed and rubbed my face. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I was harsh just now." I admitted and looked at him softly. I reached out to caress his cheek. I touched it and smiled a bit. He clinched his fists and I noticed small tears appear in his eyes.

I quickly removed my hand and reached to take his right in mine. I caressed it softly with my thumb and looked down on it. He was still. And quiet.

I sighed and let go of his hand to pull him into a embrace and caressed his back. "Don't be afraid of me Alois. Please. I don't want to harm you." My voice was quiet and slightly wavering, I guess I was nervous that he wouldn't accept my apology.

I ran my hand up to the back of his neck and gently held him as I breathed in the scent of him. I sighed. "I understand if you do not want me to be close to you. But I can't be away from you, Alois." When I pulled away and looked into his now more relaxed eyes, I smiled.

"My little angel, I love you." I breathed and hugged him tighter. I felt his body slightly struggling but I didn't let go, I didn't move at all.

"Claude. Let go." He whimpered and tried to push me away from his body. I loosened my grip slightly and rested my head on his shoulder. "But I do not want to let you go Alois. Not until I have made you happy again." I whispered against his neck.

His hands slightly moved to wrap around my neck and I pulled him closer. I felt him slightly squeeze me and nuzzled my head. Small quiet sobs were escaping his pink lips and I shh'ed him. I gently patted his back and cradled him.

I smiled for myself as he whispered my name between the small sniffles and breaths. I whispered his name back and pulled him to sit in my lap as I tried to make him stop cry. But it was good for him to let it out.

"Alois, I love you." I said again into his ear and got a nuzzle to my neck in response, wish made me sigh and close my eyes. I wanted him to say the same back. To tell me he loved me. But who could love a demon?

_A monster._

.

.

.

_Alois._

_My dear, dear Alois._

_My angel, my savior, my light._

_You have saved me from myself. From being devoured by the darkness. From disappearing from this earth._

_I could have been long gone in hell. Living a sad and lifeless time._

_Your fair soft hair._

_Ice blue eyes._

_Pale pink lips._

"Alois…" I breathed into his hair as I held him in a tight embrace. He was asleep in my arms and nuzzled up against my chest.

Tomorrow was new years eve and the servants would come back January the second. It made me annoyed. After this time with the blond boy, I did not want to have them back. Never. I had thought of just running away and take a boat to another county, perhaps Germany or Another part of Europe.

But I still wasn't sure, I liked the life as a earl in England.

My hand was softly caressing the strands of soft hair. It was like haven to touch him again. To be close to him. After I had said that I was sorry, it had taken him some days to be able to sleep in the same room, so I had slept in a guest room on the same level as my own bed room, which Alois slept in.

I loved to touch him. In every way and over his whole body. And I wanted to show him that sex was not only about being dominant, tied up and pain. It could also be soft, blissful and loving.

_Making love._

It was a pretty way of saying 'to have sex'. I liked it much more than fucking. But only would I do it with my Alois. This thought has been stuck on my mind for quite the while. And I wanted it so badly. But the question was if the blond was ready to relay on me like that yet.

_To make love with Alois._

It was stuck in my mind, as well as the lovely angel himself. I really did love him. I did not really know what was happening to me, but maybe demons can feel? Or was this all just another dream? What if was asleep and everything was made up by my fantasy. Did demons have fantasy?

"Alois…my sweet Alois." I whispered and ran my hand down his back and breathed in the scent of him. A smile spread across my lips and I hummed softly into his ear. I was waiting for him to wake up so I could kiss him.

I didn't know if I ever had kissed him. Kissed him with love.

I kissed his head. My lips were curled into a soft smile as he snuggled further into my chest as I tried to move him up a bit. I chuckled and let him stay as he was.

I watched as he opened his eyes and looked up at me. I pulled him up and pressed our lips together softly. I pulled away to watch him look at me with a slight blush. I hummed and kissed him again, placing a finger under his chin to lift his head up.

Slowly, his small lips started to move against mine and his right hand moved up to my hair, running his small digits through it and run down my jaw and back up to my hair. I pulled him up and ran my tongue over his plum lips.

I decided it was enough and pulled away, licking my lips as I did. He smiled at me and pulled me back down. He had his mouth open and his pink tongue sticking out a bit as I opened my own and slipped my muscle into his mouth with a small hum of improvement.

He meet me halfway with his and moaned softly into my mouth. I ran my hand up under his night shirt, caressing his thigh and side.

I grouped his ass and pulled him closer as I deepened the kiss. The youth let out another soft moan and caressed my neck and ran his slender fingers through my ebony black hair.

I was just about to kiss down along his neck when I heard a knock on my front door and I frowned slightly as I pulled away from my angel and kissed his head a last time before getting a morning robe on and walked to my bed room door. "I will be back in a minute Alois." I said and opened the door, closing it softly after me.

With a sigh I walked through the corridor to the long stairs. I made my way down and slowly walked through the giant hall to the oak door. I pushed it open and looked at the man in front of my. I smiled and greeted him by shaking hands.

"What bring you to my mansion at this time of the day. And this day not to speak of." I said with a small chuckle.

The man had short light brown hair with a hat shoved over it and was tucked into a thick jacket to keep the cold away from him. He had booths on and brown pants. He looked much like middle class from London.

"Well, ya see mister. There's been rumors ya don't treat a lil' boy good." His accent was definitely English. But what concerned me was that these rumors was spreading about me. I frowned and tilted my head.

"I do not understand what you mean by that. I do have a young boy as a servant, but he is treated good and the only ways I would be hard on him is if he do something wrong. I see it as training. And yelling can't be considered as treating someone bad I hope? Because then we would have a lot of Lords and Dukes that are treating their servants bad." I said and removed my hand from the door.

"Yeah, you right 'bout that yes. But they also been syain' you're a demon." I looked at him with wide eyes and my mouth slightly open. I started to laugh softly into my hand. "What in the world?"

"How is that possible? I don't even think suck creature exist, and if they do I do not think they would be in the disguise as a human earl. Wouldn't that be a little dumb you think?"

The man chuckled and rubbed his neck. "Well, maybe so. But we don't really like to take any risks ya 'now."

I nodded. I could feel my annoyance build up, if so many thought I was a demon this all could end up really bad. Especially because I was one, and the human race was a easily fooled creature and would believe in anything you told them.

I noticed he stared at my eyes. For a second they had glowed fuchsia and I guess the man had noticed. "Was that all my good sir?" I asked and he nodded, not leaving my eyes with his.

"Yeah, see ya'round..:" He mumbled as he turned around and walked down the stairs. I closed the door and ran my hands over my face and groaned.

This wasn't good. Not good at all. I made my way back up to my bed room and where Alois was still laying on the bed.

The sight made me slightly calmer. The blond was laying on his side and was curled up slightly. His night gown had rode up his thighs and showed off his milky skin. I removed the robe from my shoulders and hung it in the closet again before returning to my angel.

He smiled and opened his arms as I laid down next to him and I pulled him close in a embrace. "Who was it?" He asked and nuzzled my neck.

"A man… He was wondering the way to London." I lied and placed my fingers under his chin and tilted his head up. "And I think he disturbed something." I purred and kissed his lips. I earned a giggle and a kiss on my jaw as well as cheek.

A purr echoed in my throat as I nuzzled my nose into the nape of his neck and nibbled at the soft skin. My hands were holding his hips in place as I rolled mine against his.

The blond youth moaned and ran his hands through my hair, tugging in it and breathing against my crown.

"Alois…Tell me you love me." I breathed and moved up to kiss his plum lips. I pulled him close into a embrace and breathed in the scent of his sweet and wonderful smell. "It can be a lie. There doesn't have to be any truth within the words you say. I just want to hear it." I mumbled against his ear and caressed his back.

"I need to hear it my angel. I am needy for those words to be spoken to me."

I heard his breathing was soft and it was warm against my cheek. "I love you." He whispered and cupped my cheek with his small hand.

"I love you Claude. I love you." I smiled and sighed softly at the words.

"I love you Claude Faustus and it is not a lie. I love you." He mumbled and I started to kiss his lips passionately, not needing to hear more than that. He kissed back and held my face in his hands softly.

"My sweet angel…" I breathed against his lips and licked at his pinks lips. I kissed my way down his neck to his chest and let my lips brush against his nipple. He let out a small moan. I darted my tongue out, licking and teasing the pink bud.

"Don't ever leave me Alois."

"I won't."

_My dear Alois._

_There won't pass a day without me wanting to have you close._

_There won't pass a day without me needing to feel your soft skin._

_It won't pass a night without me holding you close to my chest._

_My dear angel, I will never let you go._

_Alois._

_I love you._


End file.
